Breath of Love
by Sylven
Summary: Calamity Ganon has finally been defeated and peace returned to the beautiful Hyrule, as well as for the four Champions and King. Now, the Princess and appointed Knight travel around and see what they can do to rebuild the land. During their travels and reliving memories, they also begin making new memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Breath of Love**

**Summary: Calamity Ganon has finally been defeated and peace returned to the beautiful Hyrule, as well as for the four Champions and King. Now, the Princess and appointed Knight travel around and see what they can do to rebuild the land. During their travels and reliving memories, they also begin making new memories.**

**Plot and written: Sylven  
Pairing: Zelda x Link****  
****Genre: Romance  
Rating: T-rated (will turn M-rated)**

**The Legend of Zelda franchise © Nintendo  
I don't earn any money writing this.**

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you for showing interest by clicking this story. This will be a fluffy, romance-filled fanfiction. The only Zelda x Link fanfictions I have read until now don't seem to base the plot much on the memories. The memories alone already have a lot of Zelda x Link hints, and I want to use those hints for in this fanfiction. If you don't have all the memories yet in the game and you don't want to be spoiled, then don't read it but that should be obvious. Have fun and be kind for me since this is my first Zelda x Link fanfiction!**

* * *

"_May I ask… Do you really remember me?"_

There she was, wearing her dirt-stained white dress, a smile upon her face after her appointed Knight nodded at her question, also with a smile plastered on his face. The Princess couldn't contain her happiness after being freed from Ganon's 100-year long evil reign, all thanks to the Hero of Hyrule. Talking about said Hero, his battle clothes were stained with blood, and the Princess wasn't sure whether that was his blood or Ganon's. She also wasn't sure whether she had seen those kind of clothes on him before. Where did he get them from?

"I apologize for my manners, Princess," Link began, bowing his head ever so slightly, seeming as if his body began to tremble due to that little movement, "I seem to be a bit too tired to bow lower than th-"

The Knight stopped in his tracks, as shock and surprise seeped into his brain; he also paled, seeing what said Princess suddenly did. She_ bowed_ to _him_. "W-Wait, wha-"

"Forgive me." she suddenly said. Link's trembling body didn't go unnoticed to the Princess, also for the scars on his body for that matter. After paying more attention to his face and arms, she saw a lot of scars and she found out a big amount of the blood on his body was _his_. "One hundred years ago, your life was in danger, so you had to be brought to the shrine of resurrection as soon as possible. Because of my short-comings, you were almost dead. Because of my short-comings, you had to travel alone to try and save Hyrule on your own." Link's expression on his face softened, hearing her voice tremble "B-Because of me-"

"Because of you, your highness, you could contain Ganon's power and give me time to defeat him." Link added all of the sudden. Zelda lifted her head to look at him, only to see Link also go down on his knees. "I met a lot of people. Besides the huge burden, it was fun. If it weren't for your decision, I would have been dead and I wouldn't have had this adventure, Princess."

Zelda stared at Link seeing a genuine smile on his face, and she couldn't help but wonder: "You've… changed…?" He now looked surprised at her, lifting his eyebrows. She couldn't quite place it, but he seemed more relaxed and he talked already more now than the time Zelda could remember him to talk. Could it be… He felt as if his burden got lighter?

_With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon him, he feels it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden._

Not only that, but his facial expression also changed a lot. As if he matured, but also not. It was very hard for Zelda to even explain for herself. Link looked at her and smiled, seeing her puzzling expression. Putting his hands on his knees, he tried to stand up again and he offered his hand to the Princess. It might not have been the most decent thing to do, offering a bloodied hand to the Royal Highness, but they both didn't care right now. The first thing they were probably going to do, was take a long bath and change their clothes.

They walked to the front of the castle and offered it one last look. "I will turn 18 soon," Zelda began, catching Link's attention, "I suppose I will be Queen when that time comes. For now, I first would like to travel around Hyrule and see what needs to be fixed. Then I would have a fresh mindset of what needs to be done."

Link looked back at the castle and nodded. Zelda saw from the corner of her green eyes and smiled. So he still chooses to be quiet at times. They looked at one another for a quick second, and nodded, walking away leaving the castle behind them. After taking a few steps, they both turned around, looking back at the castle as if they felt something – or more, someone.

The Princess had no idea what that presence was, and Link couldn't help but look a bit saddened. He knew exactly what those presences were since he had felt them before already.

King Rhoam and the Champions. Were they officially gone?

Link was the first to walk further and Zelda followed suit, still wondering what that could have been. Knowing Link also turned around must have meant there truly was something there. "Link, what was-"

A sudden enormous roar filled Hyrule, cutting of Zelda and making both gasp in shock. Zelda's shock even got worse after Link instinctively jumped in front of her, with his shield and Master-sword in hand, looking around. The roar still kept going, but Link lowered his defense, realizing what the sound was. It wasn't one roar, it was _four_ roars at the same time. A roar the Hyrule Champion heard more often every time he moved a body part of the machine.

_The Devine Beasts_.

Link placed the shield and Master-sword back on his back, much to Zelda's surprise. The roars stopped, and Link took one glance back at the castle. Or were they only now officially gone?

"Those sounds were the Devine Beasts." Link said monotone, not making much sense for Zelda. How could four machines without a Champion roar on itself? Or did the Sheikah Invent a device inside it, knowing when peace returned to Hyrule?

"I… I see." Zelda decided to answer. This time another sound followed, It was now a sound both couldn't place, so Link immediately grabbed his sword and shield again, trying to protect Zelda. It sounded as if an earthquake happened – as if Ganon could return every moment. Their eyes widened, seeing round boulders roll towards them. Those weren't boulders, those were Gorons!

The Gorons stopped rolling, except for one who came rolling towards Link and Zelda "Y-Yunobo, stop rolling!" Link yelled with a gasp hoping Daruk's Protection would still work, but he wasn't getting a shield around him. So the Champions were really gone. So Mipha's Grace doesn't work also? Great, Link's dead.

Yunobo stopped rolling, jumped out if his round form and he hugged Link suddenly who couldn't help but yell a little due to the pain. "You did it!" Yunobo yelled overdramatically.

Zelda was watching everything that happened; Link was trying to get Yunobo from him and every Goron was cheering and crying out of happiness. The Princess looked up, seeing another race heading towards them; The Rito's.

Zelda smiled brightly, so happy to see the races unite to celebrate the peace in Hyrule. Yunobo finally let go of Link, but Link couldn't get some rest for he soon got attacked by the 5 little Rito sisters, crying in happiness and hugging the soul out of his body. Kass patted Link's head in the meanwhile. A warm feeling evaded Zelda's body.

Of course, she was afraid Link would have been alone, but seeing all the Goron's and Rito's cheer and yelling out Link's name and hugging him in turn, seeing the smile on his face, made the Princess happy and feel warm. He had made a lot of friends…

As soon as the two races silenced down, another race followed suit racing on their horses. Zelda would have thought they'd be the last ones here, but she shouldn't forget they were the greatest fighters of the Gerudo Desert… Or of whole Hyrule for that matter.

"LINK!" Riju yelled, sprinting with her horse like a madman. "You did it!" Link couldn't help but wonder if she was going to stop at all. While the Gerudo's were galloping towards them, a few Zora's suddenly jumped out of the water, all cheering and pointing towards the castle. Link and Zelda couldn't help but get goosebumps from all the happy cheers. Even the Gerudo left the fort to celebrate.

The Hero and Princess now also noticed a few Hylians running admits, also cheering and pointing at the castle after they heard the ruckus themselves. Zelda smiled brightly, looking at Link's back. Does he even realize how big of a Hero he is himself? Riju jumped against Link, much against the will of her guards since he is completely bloodied, and she cried against his chest. Link looked baffled, seeing Riju – who always acted so tough – cry in his chest.

"R-Riju."

"It's tears of happiness." Riju laughed now, rubbing the tears from her cheeks. Also, a bit of happiness since Link still called Riju by her own name. Riju and Link gasped in shock when they both got lifted up by a wet and tall person. Zelda giggled softly, enjoying every expression of the appointed Knight she hadn't seen in such a long time.

Even though she had told him she had followed his every doing, she didn't pay much attention to _him_ whereas she made sure his area was safe.

"Link! You did it!" Prince Sidon suddenly yelled. Link looked around, seeing the Zora race joined the celebration. "The air is fresh, the castle is beautiful and nature is blooming!"

Sidon finally placed them down, and Riju was trampling her feet on the ground not liking to be treated like a child (which she actually secretly does like). "Ooh, and who is this, my friend?" Sidon asked, looking at Princess Zelda with high curiosity. Zelda smiled brightly, hearing him call Link _his friend_. "Is it your girlfri-"

Just when Link wanted to interrupt, Sidon realized who was standing in front of him. He suddenly remembered her from somewhere… From the time when his sister Mipha taught him how to swim up a waterfall. "Oh my Holy Hylia," Sidon immediately dropped to his knees, much to Link's and Zelda's surprise. "Forgive my rudeness, Princess Zelda!"

Yunobo, Riju and Kass gasped, seeing Zelda's white dress, Triforce ornaments, and a golden necklace. As soon as those three bowed, the others noticed too and followed suit. Within mere seconds, everyone on Hyrule field bowed down onto one knee.

"Perhaps I should…" Link muttered softly, feeling uneasy seeing everyone bow except for him.

"Please, don't," Zelda whispered back, "I already don't deserve their loyalty, let alone yours, the Hero of Hyrule." Link looked perplexed at her back as she walked closer to the Zora, Gerudo, Rito's and Goron.

"Everyone, please as you were!" They all looked up, looking at the Princess. She hoped she would be heard across the field. "Once I turn 18, which will be within a few months, I will become Queen of Hyrule. Until then, the Hero of Hyrule and I will travel across Hyrule to see what needs to be fixed. Please, put down your wishes. For now…" Link looked at her, not sure what she was about to say. "Let's celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and they did exactly that. Link let an anxious breath go he didn't know he was holding back, but another gasp filled his throat when Sidon hugged him against his chest. "Who would have thought this little Hylian could do it!"

"Sidon, put me down." Link said, kicking the air. Zelda giggled softly again until Sidon yelled in realization.

"You're covered in blood and wounds! You need a healer! I NEED A ZORA HEALER HERE!" Sidon yelled almost into Link's ear.

"No, I'm alright!" Link answered as he got put to the ground. "I'd rather want you to inspect the Princess."

"I'm fine," Zelda answered with a pout, a pout Link knew all too well. "Even after those 100 years, you are still too worried about me. Put yourself in first place for once."

As Link stared at Zelda, she might have realized now how stupid that sounded. Link had spent several months training and defeated Ganon because Zelda said so. Link would literally _die_ for Zelda. The Princess looked away, feeling his gaze bore into her. Perhaps he wasn't sure how to answer _that_ demand.

A few Zora healers came by as quick as possible. Zelda noticed Link was having some small talk with them, pleasantly surprised by him opening up more. Link unbuttoned his Hylian hood and his blue Champion's tunic, putting it on the ground after a Zora asked him to do so. The conversation didn't reach Zelda's pointy ears anymore, seeing Link's torso. Her mind got invaded with mixed feelings, two to be precise. One: the wounds and scars were an awful sight to behold. Two: The abs and muscles he obtained in the few months were a _pleasurable_ sight to behold. A little brush crept on Zelda's cheeks, but thank the goddess she got interrupted in her thoughts.

"Your Highness"

Zelda turned around, wanting to reply but her eyes widened in surprise seeing the Sheikah tribe from Kakariko Village bowing in front of her. Even Dorian pushed the heads down of his little daughters Koko and Cottla "Don't bow, please." Zelda said with a smile. "Today is a day of celebration, the loyal matters is for another time."

Paya and Impa lifted their heads, and another gasp left Zelda's lips. "Imp-"

"Eeek! M-Master L-Link, y-you're-" Paya blushed a deep scarlet, and Link only raised an eyebrow while his arm was held up by a Zora healer. Paya looked away with her hands before her eyes, but only peeking slightly through her fingers. Paya's crush was standing there, half naked with his sun-kissed body, acquired from Gerudo Desert.

"Oh. Is she your girlfriend?" Sidon suddenly butted in, making Paya scream louder and Impa look with half-lidded eyes. So much for a reunion with the Princess… Zelda looked equally baffled.

"I… I see," Zelda muttered. Sure, she would expect Link to meet someone during his travels… Which _did_ kind off hurt.

"No," Link answered, now lifting his other arm, "She is just a friend."

Zelda held back her smile and she turned around, looking at Impa. The Princess went onto her knees, receiving a hug from Impa, her dearest and oldest friend. "Forgive my granddaughter," Impa whispered, "You've got a bit of a competition."

"Competition?" Zelda asked, blinking in confusion. How much Impa had changed… Only a grin on Impa's face appeared, not explaining anything else about her 'competition' remark.

"Princess!" Zelda turned around, seeing children standing behind her. The two Kakariko girls and the Rito children. "Would you like to dance with us!"

"K-Koko! Cottla! You can't ask the Royal Highness for something like that!" Dorian began, but Zelda giggled; a sound not going unnoticed by Link.

"I'd love to!" she sung, and the children cheered, even though Dorian felt uneasy. Zelda skipped away with the children, towards the music the Gerudo's were making. Link looked around, seeing the Gorons making a huge bonfire with the left-over weapons and constructions of the monsters and the Rito's were making dinner around the fire, whereas the Hylians were bringing drinks.

Link's eyes were fixated on Zelda's back as she was surrounded by her dancing, happy people.

"Relax, " Link looked down, looking at Impa who stood silently next to him, "just have some fun too. Evil is gone, we don't expect him to come back."

"We didn't expect him to take over the Guardians and Devine Beast, either." Link answered matter-of-factly, making Impa surprised. The boy doesn't say much, but once he said something... "But I'm not watching her to make sure she is OK. I'm watching her because she is finally smiling again."

"..."

Impa was taken aback, watching the Princess too. Truth to be told, that might have been her most beautiful smile since ever, and the Sheikah eldest forgot to notice. Link redressed again after the Zora's were done healing him. "It's a bit hectic, but we will return to Kakariko to visit."

Impa looked up, seeing Link occupied with the Sheikah Slate. He touched the screen a few times, and a blue light surrounded his body, showing a clean pair of Hylian pants and a clean Champion's tunic. "Much better."

"I'm not following it anymore. Who is your girlfriend?"

"Why are you so fixated on who my supposedly girlfriend is?" Link asked, placing the Sheikah Slate back on his belt while looking at the Zora Prince. Impa suddenly took a step closer, interested too. Link as her grandson-in-law sounded splendid, but she secretively knew where his heart lied.

Zelda looked towards the Hero of Hyrule, seeing him conversating with the Zora Prince. They seem to be great friends. The Princess, to the surprise of the children, skipped to her appointed Knight. "One last demand,"

Link's sky blue eyes met Zelda's grassy green ones, seeing a slightly mischievous expression on her face, which Link really didn't care for. Though, she looked cute...

Zelda grabbed him by his hand and pulled him towards her and the children. "Dance with us!"

Sidon, Impa and the other Sheikah's were watching the spectacle, and the red Zora couldn't help but sigh. "Clear as day," Sidon muttered, "but knowing it is Princess Zelda will give Mipha some more peace..."

"Not too soon," Impa declined, "Zelda grew up, silently carrying all the burden she had. Opening up and showing her feelings never has been her strongest point." Sidon pouted a little, hearing Impa's out-loud thoughts.

Impa continued "Link... You have known him for a while now, and you know he literally would die for his Princess, never straying from his purpose. If something were to happen, he'd have a conflict of interest. Besides that, he talks even less about his feelings than the Princess."

"Hmm... So quite the conundrum."

"Yes." was Impa's last answer before dropping the conversation and mingle with the celebration at hand.

The music roared, the drinks spilled and the Hero wasn't left alone, receiving all kind of gifts he didn't accept. The only true gift he accepted gladly was Zelda's shining, and most of all, beautiful smile through-out the night.

~ ღ ~

The next day arrived, and it was a beautiful one too. The Princess and Knight spend the night at the nearby stable, which also seemed the perfect moment for Link to tell Zelda the great news. He had found, thanks to old-man Toffa, a beautiful white horse who could have been the descendant of Zelda's old horse. Link also gave this one the fitting name, Storm II. Or just short: Storm.

Zelda couldn't contain her happiness, seeing the Royal gear fitted to the horse as if it could have been her own Storm.

When the sun broke through and the birds awoke, Link and Zelda traveled, but not without Zelda taking one more glance at the castle. The Princess borrowed the Sheikah Slate from Link. Sure, Link knew his way better with the contraction, but it was still always Zelda's.

The princess looked at the Sheikah Slate, while Link had his focus on the beautiful castle. "We'll make our way to Zora's domain. Devine Beast Vah Ruta... Looks like it stopped working. Let's investigate the situation."

Zelda looked up from the slate, looking at the castle too. A conversation with Sidon occurred yesterday, talking about the Zora Champion, Mipha. The king of the Zora's didn't join the celebration last night. "Mipha's father..." Zelda started again, "I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we could do is visit him and offer him some closure."

Link nodded softly, not avoiding his gaze on the castle. He missed seeing the castle like this, instead of Ganon roaming around it.

"Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And still so many painful memories we must bear."

Link took a deep shaky breath. He got an amount of his memories back, but not everything just yet.

"I believe in my heart, if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps... Even beyond. But it all must start with us." Zelda began moving, passing by Link. "Let's be off."

Link's eyes now followed Zelda, taking one deep breath and looking at the castle again. Zelda walked further and Link slowly followed suit, close behind her. The princess slowly stopped walking, making Link stop automatically too. The Knight was wondering if she was feeling alright, seeing she hadn't smiled once.

"I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense of my power has dwindled over the past 100 years..." she turned around slowly, a little smile appearing on her face, "I'm surprised to admit it, but I can accept that."

A smile grew on Link's face as soon as Zelda showed her big, beaming smile. The 100-year adventure ended, and now, it's time for a new one.

* * *

**Authors note: I loved the side-quest of searching for "Zelda's horse" in BOTW. It explained well how she could have had a horse in the end scene. Also, I used the name Storm because that used to be his name in the Valiant Comics. Other than that, I always can't fantom why people choose to write Link and Zelda always so serious. Zelda even tried to make Link eat a frog once. Also, Link's answers in the game are hilarious, also showing he isn't a total mute and he had a great sense of humor. Like sealiously (see what I did there?). **

**I loved the game, but the ending was a bit of a let-down. I personally loved the ending of Ocarina of Time, where all the races and tribes were partying on the field after Ganondorf was defeated. I wanted it back here, too.**

**This was chapter one, and chapter two will be about the Zora's and Link and Zelda bringing the master-sword back in the Lost Woods. Honestly, what was the message Zelda wanted Deku-tree to give Link? Tell me your thoughts about this chapter and what other hints you would like me to use! Until then, lets seal the deal (HA!) and I'll seal you next time (HAHA!).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot and written by: Sylven  
Pairing: Zelda x Link****  
****Genre: Romance  
Rating: T-rated (will turn m-rated)**

**The Legend of Zelda franchise © Nintendo  
****I don't earn any money writing this.**

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the interest in this fanfic! Much appreciated and it made me want to do my best even harder! And because of that, you're receiving a huge chapter. That's fair right?**

* * *

_If I may... I thought you... Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words... I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind... It helps when I think about- I think about-_

"Link…"

The Prince of the Zora's was the first one to break the silence; very silently though. The Hero and Princess arrived at Zora's domain two hours ago. Their arrival was grandly accepted by the Zora's, with kneeling and gifts, which they didn't accept. Soon, Zelda met the Zora King Dorephan. After that, Zelda bowed in front of him and she has yet to stand up. Sidon and Link were the only ones present too, but they had their backs turned to the Royals out of respect. The blonde Champion looked at the Prince next to him, who asked his attention.

"Shouldn't we… Stop the Princess?"

"No," Link answered with a smile, "She is done bowing when she feels at peace."

Sidon, the most positive person Link had ever met, frowned a bit, still seeing the Princess bow. "It has been about two hours now."

"And it can be much longer." Link answered with his arms folded, leaning on his other leg now. Link himself was surprised when he got to remember all the times Zelda was praying and how much time and dedication she would put into it. The same counted for now. Zelda felt responsible for Mipha's death and this was how she wanted to account for it, though it didn't even come close to fully apologizing.

Link and Sidon heard movement behind them again, both turning a bit to see Zelda sat up straight with her hands on her upper legs. "Alright," she sighed.

"Princess, you truly didn't have to bow for so long," the King said, feeling a bit troubled.

"No, it was necessary," Zelda answered, "Sir Link and I are going to investigate Vah Ruta; after that, we would love to have a talk about Zora's domain and your lovely daughter, Mipha."

"'_Sir'_ Link?" Sidon whispered, "Since when did you get that title?"

"It's a long story," Link whispered back with a pout, "Short version, she is doing it on purpose to get on my nerves."

"I would love that," the King answered with a smile, "We shall talk about it over dinner."

"That would be splendid," Zelda answered with a little curtsy. The King lowered his head in a bow-like manner and the Princess went ahead, passing Link and Sidon who also gave small nods themselves. Sidon couldn't contain his curiosity as he kept walking besides Link, who was walking a few inches further behind Zelda. The Royal Highness walked with the Sheikah Slate in her hands, tapping the screen a few times.

"On your nerves?" Sidon whispered, causing a little wrinkle in-between Link's eyebrows. "What is the long story?"

Link kept his blue eyes on the Princess' back, seeing her hair sway with every step. "We had a discussion. The Princess said I am the only Champion who never called her only by name. I won't do it, so now she gave me the title _'sir' _so she never has to name me by my given name only."

Zelda and Link gasped, hearing Sidon laugh loud enough for the Goron's at Death Mountain to hear. "Such a silly lovers quarrel!" Link turned flabbergasted and Zelda didn't get what Sidon was talking about. "This is adorable."

"Pardon?" Zelda asked, with one eyebrow raised up, demanding more clarification. Not because she got mad, but mostly because she got jealous when Sidon said something about _'lover'_?

"Nothing, your Highness!"

Zelda pouted but she returned in her pace, turning her attention back to the Sheikah Slate. Link's eyebrow twitched, seeing Sidon grin in his eye corner. The red Zora was enjoying this a bit too much. "Just call her by her given name, what's the harm?"

"Not a chance." Link whispered back.

Now it was Zelda's turn to have a twitch on her beautiful face. A pout grew on her lips and she turned around, making Link and Sidon abruptly stop. "In the _olde tyme_, people used to say Hylians can hear the voices of the goddesses for their ears were developed. May I ask if I _truly_ should give you two a lesson about how rude it is to whisper behind the back of a Royal or do you _acknowledge_ it is plain rude?"

Link rolled his lips inside, choosing to be silent and Sidon's eyes grew a bit in surprise, wondering something, "Pardon my manners. Still, I can't help but wonder if you heard what we were talking about or if you only heard us whisper?"

"The latter," Zelda said, turning around again and both men let a breath go they didn't realize they were holding. They were glad she didn't seem to hear a thing. The three now walked onto the stairs going towards the East Reservoir Lake where Devine Beast Vah Ruta took its place again. "The terminal on the trunk of Vah Ruta doesn't seem to work right. It is blinking, but I wonder how I can get there."

"Princess, if I may," Sidon started as they reached the platform. "_Sir_ Link has had his share of walking inside of the Devine Beast. Wouldn't it be quicker if he went on the investigation?"

Zelda stared at the two men, who looked nervously back. Link knew Zelda loved to study and investigate herself, so for her to stay _here_ would slightly annoy her. "That would be quicker. Let's do that."

The Princess passed the Sheikah Slate to Link, who looked a little flabbergasted. Once again, not sure what to say, he had chosen to not say anything. Sidon looked curiously onto the Sheikah Slate as Link choose his outfit. A blue light surrounded and transmitted from Link, changing from his blue Champion Tunic into his Zora Armour.

"Oh, I see Mipha's love radiate from it. It looks so beautiful." Sidon said, making Link smile as he picked a few weapons. Better safe than sorry. Zelda kept looking at the Devine Beast, deciding to keep her attention on something else instead of Link's specially made fiancé armour by Mipha. Jealousy wasn't a good look on Zelda, again something which didn't go unnoticed by Sidon.

"Alright, I will be right back." Link said, instinctively placing the Sheikah Slate on his belt. "Sidon, could you-" he pointed at the Princess, and as soon as he recalled pointing was rude he lowered his hand again.

"No problem! Go, go!" Sidon said with his Sidon-grin, knowing Link wanted him to keep an eye on _his_ Princess. Link smiled and dove into the water, making Zelda look with parted lips. That was a beautiful dive… Suddenly, Zelda remembered something Link said just a second ago, and a pout turned onto her face.

"Princess, if you pout so often, your face might get stuck," Sidon said with a grin, looking at Link swim towards Vah Ruta. Zelda sighed and sat down. The red Zora noticed and decided to sit down next to her, both looking at Link climbing up on Vah Ruta, towards the open back. "Ah, it would have been great if Link married Mipha and become the King of the Zora's."

"Since when does Link call you by your given name?"

Sidon grinned widely. The Princess did hear his remark, but she quickly went to a different subject. Even though the previous subject got averted due to jealousy, this one also was about jealousy. "When he got Vah Ruta out of Ganon's power. We talked a bit about Mipha, became friends and my friends are not allowed to call me by my title. Just so you know, Princess, you are not allowed to call me by my title either. Just 'Sidon'."

The mood hanging around Zelda got worse, and Sidon noticed, "So… He doesn't call you by your title because he is your friend? So… Link and I still aren't something you would call frie-"

"Princess! I do not allow you to finish that sentence!" Sidon yelled, making Zelda jump in freight. "Yes, my sister and the other Champions called you by your given name, which is a beautiful name may I add. But you choose the Champions, except for Link who got chosen by your father, the King. His burden of protecting you, and to keep looking good in front of the King, was huge."

Zelda looked with huge green eyes at Sidon, and they both turned to look when the trunk of Vah Ruta moved lower. "When I met him, he didn't remember much. Only bits and pieces. What guy in the world, besides a very dedicated and trustful man, would save a girl he has no memories of. That ought to be special."

Zelda hugged her legs, looking at Link walk across the trunk while tapping on the Sheikah Slate, moving the trunk up again as he was almost on the outer end of the trunk.

"Princess-"

"That's _'Zelda'_ for you." The Princess looked at the Prince with a smile.

Sidon smiled back and nodded. "Zelda, I remember you had problems awakening your powers. How did you manage to hold down Ganon?"

"Thanks to your sister, actually," Zelda answered, looking back at Vah Ruto. Link was at the terminal, placing the Sheikah Slate on it. "She was about to tell me what she thought about when she was healing. She didn't get a chance of fully telling me, but knowing her well, it was obvious what she thought about."

"What she thought about? What did my sister think abou-"

"Link!" Zelda stood up abruptly and waved towards Vah Ruta. Sidon looked too, and apparently, Link was done for he came flying towards them. "Well done!"

Sidon suddenly gasped, realising what Mipha thought about, and thus, what Zelda thought about. Or not actually _what_, but _who. _Link landed in front of them, but his cocked eyebrow was visible on his face. What happened with his 'title'? Perhaps the Princess forgot.

Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate and put his Hyrule Trousers and Champions Tunic back on, turning immediately dry again. "You really like that blue tunic, don't you?"

Link smiled at Sidon as he gave the Sheikah Slate back to the Princess. That mysterious smile of Link didn't explain anything… Zelda looked at Devine Beast Vah Ruta and everything worked again as it should. Link looked at her as a smile beamed on her face, making him smile automatically too.

"Well, we are done here. Let's go get some dinner!" Zelda skipped towards the stairs and Link followed her. Now it was Sidon's turn to pout. What was wrong with those two… He kept looking at their backs, seeing Zelda's hair sway and Link's master-sword clink against his shield. He kept looking at the blue tunic, suddenly remembering the same blue coloured scarf his sister used to have…

Weren't those handmade by the Princess herself?

Sidon's eyes grew in realisation. Was that why Link liked the Tunic so much? Because Zelda made it herself? So where was Mipha's armour in this story?! If Link and Zelda didn't end up together, married and having children, Sidon wouldn't be accountable for the things he was about to do! Even though the Prince wasn't sure himself what he would do…

"S-Say, Prince- Zelda, when you will become Queen, have you already thought about a King?"

"Oh no… I haven't had one thought about that… I suppose the Royal bloodline has to keep going." Zelda muttered, giving the Sheikah Slate back to Link so he could attach it to his belt. Before doing so, sky blue and grass green met in a quick second, but more than enough to make Zelda's heart skip a beat. The Royal Highness turned around quickly, but Sidon noticed her reddened ears. _Hadn't had one thought about that_… Ha! She had to try and trick somebody else! The Princess sighed and placed her hand on her chest to calm her heart.

In the meanwhile, Sidon and Zelda now both shared the same feeling… Exasperated, for Link didn't show one ounce of his feelings. Didn't he feel anything or was he so great at hiding it?

~ ღ ~

Zelda couldn't remember when she had a decent meal. Probably 100 years ago, and she cannot even remember what it was. This Salmon Muniere was the best she ever had, and she had to hold herself back to not eat everything with the plate and all for it didn't go into her mouth fast enough. The salmon melted in her mouth due to the goat butter and the crispiness of the skin gave an extra crunch.

Link had to hold himself back to not chuckle. He was watching her to mimic her eating with cutlery, one of the memories he hadn't gotten back, but he didn't mind learning secretively to keep his good manners. While watching the Princess eat, she was softly and absentmindedly humming and swaying on her seat, something everyone noticed.

"I… I assume it tastes good, Princess?" King Dorephan asked, causing Link and Sidon to pout as Zelda suddenly stopped and blushed in embarrassment. It was so funny to look at.

"I-I apologize. Was I chewing too loud?"

"Nope," Link answered with a grin, "Let's just say you were… _Dancing_ a bit."

Zelda turned an even darker shade of red, mumbling her apology again. "H-How shameful."

"Don't be, it was…" Link took a forkful of crispy salmon, looking away to the surprise of the three Royals.

Sidon couldn't help but grin, putting down his fork, "Was _sir_ Link about to say it was cute?"

Zelda coughed as she just took a sip of her water and Link looked wide-eyed at Sidon. "No, _Prince_ Sidon, I'm glad she seems to be enjoying herself."

"Will master Link become the King of Hyrule?" King Dorephan asked curiously, not aware of the situation between the Princess and her appointed Knight. Both blushed a bit and Zelda shook her head, making it seem as if it could fall off any second.

"T-That would require us to be courting." Zelda laughed awkwardly, "I d-don't think that-"

"Courting?" Sidon asked confused, "Oh, I suppose you don't know about the changes that occurred throughout the 100 years between the Hylians."

"I beg your pardon?" Zelda asked curiously but mostly confused. "Changes?"

"Yes, courting is very old-fashioned. I think if you are of Royal blood you would probably still hold on to that, but nowadays the young Hylians are all about dating before making the commitment of marriage. Not only that," the next part made Zelda blush a new shade of scarlet "but some even share the same bed constantly and elixirs against pregnancy are invented so you can just 'keep at it'."

"B-B-But that's just utterly vulgar!" Zelda said, with her hands on her cheeks. She looked at Link, who looked away with his water filled-glass against his lips. "W-Were you aware of this?!"

He nodded, making Zelda gasp. "To be honest, waking up not remembering anything… I didn't know any better than that being the norm… Until Impa filled me in about _'thy olde tyme'_."

"Oh, my Holy Hylia," Zelda muttered. She tried to regain her posture, taking a deep breath. "Well then, I will be very old-fashioned and won't participate in any of that, until I am officially courted. My future husband should just accept that."

"I know he will," Sidon said with a grin looking at the blonde Champion; a grin making Link raise an eyebrow up.

This subject began to get on Link's nerves, mostly because he saw the Princess was becoming uncomfortable. Link finished his dinner and placed the cutlery on his plate, hopefully in the right manner. "Luminous stones?" Zelda, Sidon and Dorephan looked at the Knight with questioned expression. "If I remember well, those stones were needed here for Zora's Domain to repair the pillars, correct?"

"Ah, indeed," The King began, "That is correct. We need those stones to repair Zora's Domain and the nearby bridges."

"I see!" Zelda began, making Link sigh out, happy the subject got changed quickly. They immediately began talking about what the Zora's needed, and who could help them doing so. The Gorons were the first ones who came into everyone's minds. Dinner and ended, but Link made Zelda stop in his tracks. "I also like to have a talk with you, privately."

Link gulped nothing but he sat down again, watching Sidon and the King walk away. Again with that trademark grin…

"When you fought Ganon, I came to your help by giving the Bow of Light." Link gave a little nod, letting Zelda continue. "I can summon it when we are in danger. You might have noticed Ganon's minions, like Bokoblins and Lizalfos, are still roaming around. They didn't disappear when Ganon did. Though, when defeated, they won't return because the blood moon won't occur anymore." Link gave another nod, but this time with a slight frown. "I noticed you still carry the _burden_ of protecting me, and knowing you, you will do everything to do so. I can accept that."

Link let go a huge breath he held back. He was afraid she was going to be too stubborn again to accept his protection. "Though, as a counter-offer for you to lighten this burden… I would like you to train my archery skills. I don't accept no as an answer."

"I would be honoured." Link answered with a small nod with his head. Zelda smiled too, happy he now wasn't going to be stubborn either.

"That was all. Let's take a nice night-rest and leave tomorrow morning. We have to bring your master-sword back to its rightful place."

Link nodded and they both stood up, but Zelda didn't walk without staggering. Something was still nagging her, but it was something she shouldn't bother with. She also knew if she didn't ask, her mind wouldn't rest, which would disturb her slumber.

"O-One more thing," the Princess muttered, making Link stop in his tracks. "It's not my place to even ask this, so excuse my intrusion on this matter. I-If you don't want to answer, I must accept that."

Link cocked an eyebrow, looking at his troubled Princess. He didn't like this expression. She should be happy - happy like eating something delicious; which Link will never forget, may I add. Her fingers intertwined into each other and she looked away, not daring to look at him. "T…The…" Zelda gulped nothing, "P-Pregnancy preventing elixirs… Was there a moment you needed to use them?!" she almost yelled out her question, ripping her figuratively band-aid off.

Link stared with widened eyes, not sure what to say. Why did she want to know? Zelda looked away, feeling his gaze on her. "I-It's because you are travelling with me again and protecting me, s-so if you have a special girl o-or anything-" the amount she was lying was nerve-wracking.

"When should I have done that? When I was opening shrines, fighting Ganon or saving you?" Zelda looked at Link, not sure whether he was annoyed, but he seemed to be smiling at her. "Besides that, if I did have time I still wouldn't do that. I also want to be old-fashioned."

A heavy weight immediately disappeared from Zelda's shoulders after he said that. He also wanted to be old-fashioned. That gave such an immense great feeling to the Princess, knowing there was still someone this day and age who shared her same feelings. She sighed deeply and they both walked towards their resting places. Link was going to sleep at the inn, but they made a special temporary chamber for Zelda, so she could pray in complete silence and get a nice rest. "I see. It feels good knowing I am not holding you away from someone important."

"Of course not, Princess." Link said. Before he left her to be alone (while he was still secretively guarding her from a distance) he said something which made her heart stop for a mere second. "Besides, right now and forever, _you_ are the most important someone to me."

~ ღ ~

The next morning arose and the Princess and appointed Knight were already travelling for a full hour. They were both taking the sight in, galloping on their horses. It has been quiet between the two, which Link wasn't used to. The Princess always had something to tell but granted, she noticed the Silent Princesses were in full bloom just now and she could hold a speech about it for the next 10 minutes. Currently, it was quiet.

Link didn't think too much about it, but Zelda just couldn't find a subject to talk about… Since Link's last statement… It made Zelda feel really special knowing she was important to Link. She never got to say the same because she was frozen and flabbergasted.

"I think it would be best to board Storm and Epona at the Woodland Stable and walk further from there." Link said, pointing at the said stable.

"Yes, that is a good idea," Zelda said, seeing the stable getting closeby.

"They also have a dining area there, so we could eat for a bit before going into the forest."

Zelda nodded and Link noticed. Something must be going on with her… "Possibly a sudden question which could disrupt our scheduled travel… But I didn't sleep well, so could I perhaps take a nap first? About two hours?"

Ah, was that why she was quiet? She didn't sleep well? "Of course, Princess. What kept you up? Are you worried?"

Zelda smiled hearing Link's concern, and she shook her head. "Don't worry, I merely prayed too long. Nothing to be concerned about."

Link nodded and pointed at the nearby shrine on the other side of Pico Pond. "You could sleep there and I will guard you," Link explained, "I will catch some fish and make some lunch for later."

"You are spoiling me too much," Zelda said with a giggle. That giggle sounded like music to Link's ears.

They exactly did what Link offered. Bringing Storm and Epona to Woodland Stable, not without giving them an apple first, and after they walked towards the Mirro Shaz shrine. Zelda already inspected the shrines, amazed how they radiated a blue light. Though, Link explained the upper part also lit in blue, but now only the round platform shined blue. They also couldn't enter the shrine even after trying multiple times, so Link concluded the shrines weren't assessable anymore.

They made a bed with the blankets they carried with them in their bags and placed it on the non-operational elevator. Zelda already quickly fell asleep, and Link went into the water to catch some fishes after he shot them with his bow and arrows. After catching quite a batch, Link noticed it was about to rain.

"Joy…" Link mumbled sarcastically. How he hated rain… At least he didn't need to climb. Talking about climbing… After changing his clothes to his beloved blue tunic, he walked towards the shrine, standing beside it. Link crouched down and waited, but this time he didn't get greeted by wind surrounding him, which would normally lift him upwards. He pouted and arose again. "Who would have thought I'd actually miss Rivali…"

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, still happy his four friends finally found peace after 100 years. The first few droplets fell and Link ran to the shrine, deciding to hide for a bit. Carefully sitting down, hoping he wouldn't wake the Princess, he also lied down after succeeding in not disturbing her. He couldn't remember last time he took a nap, or when he actually had time to do so. Not like he was going to do so before they would get attacked.

He cocked an eyebrow, looking at the Princess using her folded arm as a pillow. A few little snores escaped her lips, making the appointed Knight smile a little. He would never admit out loud, which he almost did in Zora's Domain when she was enjoying dinner and Sidon freaking knew, but she was really cute. Link rolled his lips inside, knowing it was rude to stare, but she was sleeping…

The little bit of light seeping into the shrine, made her long eyelashes cast a shadow on her freckle filled cheeks. The freckles normally weren't really visible, but looking closely at her, he could still see them. Her lush lips moved a bit with every snore and her blonde hair fell on her face. The Hylian Champion had to hold himself back to not brush it behind her cute ears.

Let's be honest, only blind people wouldn't see the amount of adoration reflecting from Link's eyes whenever he was around Zelda. He kept it a secret as if his life depended on it, but in his eyes, it sort off did. Not his life, but her life.

What if he did ask her permission to court her? And he'd get distracted and something would happen to her? He could never forgive himself and he would immediately give himself to the goddess for punishment. His eyebrows knitted together, thinking about her finding someone other than _him_. It hurt, but if that wouldn't be the case, he couldn't protect her as well as he did now.

Besides that, the oath he took in front of the King… He could never go against the oath of the King without his own permission which would now be… Impossible. Link's eyelids also became heavy, hearing Zelda's slow breathing next to him, working hypnotically. He didn't get much sleep either, after Zelda's question and him being stupid enough to say she was the most important person to him.

Link gasped when a thunderbolt hit near them, making the Princess wake up in an instant and shoot against Link in fright. Zelda stared outside, trembling a bit because of the sudden scare and adrenaline, and not even noticing she was sitting against Link. Link looked outside too, not sure what to do right now until another lightning strike hit right in front of them and the Princess even shot more into Link, almost making the Champion lose his balance and fall on his back.

"P-Princess, it's alright, we're safe," Link said, looking at said Princess clenching his blue Tunic in her hand, trembling still present. "Princess?" She didn't listen, still looking outside seeing more strikes following a bit further away. Did the panic make her disoriented?

"Z…Zelda?"

Zelda blinked and looked up, looking into Link's blue eyes. Link rolled his lips inside, only now noticing how _close_ she actually was now she was looking up. Her big, green eyes looked at him, showing her confusion. Did she just hear that correctly? Or was she mishearing things? The longer Zelda stared, the more visible the blush on Link's cheeks became. Ha-ha, he just called the Princess by her given name… Something he swore to never do, but the Princess now seemed to be behaving better.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, acting as if nothing happened. Zelda nodded unsure, still questioning herself. She noticed her hand still grabbing on to Link's blue Tunic and she immediately let go, until another thunder strike occurred against the shrine, making it sound 10 times harder. She screamed and grabbed his tunic now with both hands, and her head against his chest, trembling while doing so.

Link frowned and wrapped his arms around her, brushing her back while doing so. So much for conflict of interest… After a while, it finally silenced down outside and the Princess stopped trembling, which Link noticed.

"I-I am sorry," Zelda whispered, backing off and not daring to look at him. "T-The thunder was very close…"

"Don't worry." Link said with a smile, "I don't think you are able to continue your nap, Princess?"

Zelda shook her head, still not looking at him while a blush was still present on her cheeks. That was a bit too close for comfort, and she truly liked it. The warmth emitting from the Knight, his smell, which was a combination of freshly cut grass and fresh rain falling after a warm summer day, and his deep breathing.

"Let's head towards the Lost Woods then and bring the master-sword back. We already lost quite some time so how about eating dinner there?" Link offered his hand for Zelda to take it to help her stand up, and she gently accepted it. His hand felt warm under her touch again, also feeling the roughness and scars.

"Sounds like a great idea," Zelda agreed. They folded the blankets again and put them in their bags. After that they headed out to walk further towards the Lost Woods, having a bit of small talk about dinner and the Koroks, how 900 of them were spread throughout Hyrule. While talking, the Princess still couldn't help but wonder… Did Link call her by her given name?

~ ღ ~

It was finally time. The Hero of Hyrule took a deep breath, and he gently placed the sword into the pedestal, back to its rightful place, sealing all the evil it had slaughtered. Zelda looked with the smile, seeing Link bow for the sword one more time. The Koroks were flying and dancing around, happy to see Princess Zelda and Master Link again. Link smiled one more time at the sword, before walking closer to the Great Deku Tree but he got stopped in his tracks.

"_Farewell, master."_

Link turned around, looking at the blue master-sword shining in its pedestal for a quick second. One blink and you would have missed it. Said master smiled and gave a small nod again towards the sword, saying good-bye before joining Zelda before the great wise tree.

"Welcome, Princess and Hero," the Great Deku Tree began, "Words cannot express how grateful we are for saving Hyrule. Other than that, I am very happy seeing you together, reunited once more." Zelda held her hands to her chest with a smile and a nod, and Link grinned at the wise tree. "It is time for a feast."

Just when the Great Deku Tree said so, Koroks all around arrived with all kinds of mushrooms, vegetables and the fish Link caught and threw it into the cooking pot they placed outside. Link and Zelda were immediately excited, seeing the food being prepared for them. Some Koroks began to make music, like Hestu with his maracas. "Please feel at home and enjoy. It's the least we can do." the Great Deku Tree explained, and Zelda and Link accepted the request fully. After eating, they began playing with the Koroks, playing hide and seek and tag. After Zelda became tired, Link began playing with one of Hestu's maracas. Suddenly, the Hero of Hyrule looked like a little child, which made Zelda laugh out loud.

Night fell slowly, and only Link and Zelda were sitting at the fire outside. Zelda was searching on the Sheikah Slate for the next destination to go to tomorrow, and they both agreed on Gerudo Desert.

"Princess, if I may be bold," the Great Deku Tree began, "The message you wanted me to give Link, have you told him yourself?"

"Message?" Link asked confused. Zelda also stared at the old tree, blinking in thought. The Princess gasped and a blush grew on her face, receiving a confused expression from Link. Apparently, she remembered, but Link grew only more confused. What message?

"G-Great Deku Tree! Link had told me 900 of your Koroks are roaming through Hyrule!" Zelda suddenly said, quickly wanting to change the subject. "I-I was wondering whether they could help clean up the constructions build by Ganon's minions!"

"Of course," the Great Deku Tree replied. The Tree shook his leaves, and a few Koroks seeds fell out, falling around Link and Zelda who were looking at it. "Once you have eliminated the monsters, place a Korok seed near the construction and the Koroks know where to go and what to do. If you need more Korok seeds, come visit me."

"We will," Zelda said with a smile and a bow while Link picked up the seeds.

While picking them up, he again asked the fatal question, "What message?"

"Link, we have to sleep!" Zelda suddenly yelled, already going towards the Great Deku Tree's navel. Link cocked an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with her… Zelda came back again, a blush covering her cheeks, not daring to look at her appointed Knight. "T-There's only one bed…"

The Royal Highness suddenly thought about what Sidon had told them… _Some even share the same bed constantly. _

"I know," Link answered with a grin, "Don't worry, I'll sleep outside."

Zelda nodded with a frown, feeling bad her Knight had to sleep outside and her claiming the bed. Link was really spoiling her too much. She returned back into the Great Deku Tree and a pout grew on Link's lips. His curiosity didn't get tamed and he knew for sure he wouldn't get an answer...

Link decided to sleep in a thick branch of the Great Deku Tree, at least, tried to sleep. He was comfortable, watching the stars and having enough place to turn around, but with every sound he heard, his ears twitched and he sat up straight, looking around.

"Link, don't worry." The Tree spoke, "I can feel every presence in my forest. What you heard right now was a Korok. If something happens, I'll let you know. So for once, just take a good night rest. I reckon you haven't had a good slumber since the Shrine of Ressurection."

Link nodded softly and he lied down again, looking at the stars in the sky. Sleep was a luxury for Link, and he was going to accept it with both hands, closing his eyes slowly.

Zelda was lying in the only bed available, and she looked at the ceiling. She just had prayed for half an hour, hoping to gain some more strength again to make it easier on Link. While she was trying to sleep, she could hear the Great Deku Tree talk with Link, hearing he was anxious once again.

A deep breath escaped her lips and she lifted the blanket up above her nose. If only she knew how Link felt, she could have said the message without any problem… With the last shaky breath before falling into a slumber, she whispered:

_Great Deku Tree, I ask of you, when he returns, can you please relay this message…  
Tell him, I…_

"I love him."

* * *

**Authors note: MY DARLING, FI *cries ugly*. I just had to add something of her into this, even when it was one little sentence. Just a little thing. I hope you all can appreciate it too! Well, now we know why Link and Zelda are withholding themselves and all, and I love writing an embarrassed Zelda (mhuahaha). Besides writing an embarrassed Zelda, I also love a badass Zelda. Let's be honest, she went to the castle completely alone, that took some guts. So Link is going to teach her archery so she can defend herself.**

**By the way, while watching the memory of Urbosa where Zelda is sleeping against her, I noticed Zelda's ear twitch. That was so cute, and it makes sense since they have pointy ears, so I'm gonna hold it in. Also, Zelda said in this chapter "In the **

_**olde tyme**_**, people used to say Hylians can hear the voices of the goddesses for their ears were developed.", which is something I didn't make up. It has been said in 'Ocarina of Time'.**

**Next chapter is going to happen in Gerudo and Kakariko Village. *Sigh*, I can't wait to write about a tipsy Zelda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot and written by: Sylven  
Pairing: Zelda x Link****  
****Genre: Romance  
Rating: T-rated (will turn m-rated)**

**The Legend of Zelda franchise © Nintendo  
****I don't earn any money writing this.**

* * *

**Authors note: I have been wanting to write this chapter **_**forever, **_**and I hope I could do it justice. Also, at the ending of the chapter, I will reply to the guest reviews. It's nice waking up in the morning, checking your email and see loads of messages of readers. I am very grateful and hope you will also like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_So…? Spill it, boy. Have the two of you been getting along all right?_

It was early in the morning, the dewdrops fell from the top of the grass into the earth and the sun was about to shine. In the meanwhile, Link was staring at the Shrine next to the Great Deku Tree, Keo Ruug Shrine to be precise. Link was looking at it, arms crossed and head tilted. Why was only the platform of the Shrine shining blue? He already knew the answer to some extent, but he wanted to try something.

Link wasn't someone you'd call stupid. He cleared 120 Shrines with riddles and puzzles which needed an amount of wit plus Kass' Shrine Quests, so this little riddle was something he already figured out. Though, there was still one question left. Link looked down at his left side, seeing Maca the Korok curiously looking at the Shrine too, trying to figure out what Link was looking at.

Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate, tapped a few times before looking at Maca again. "Maca, could you do me a favour?"

Maca looked up and he nodded. "Of course, Master Link."

Link crouched to be closer to the Korok and he reached out his scarred hand. "Great! Hold my hand."

"Maca would be honoured, Master Link!"

Link chuckled a bit, seeing a tiny Korok happy about holding his hand. The small things in life brought great joy for these little creatures. Link held Maca's little hand and he tapped the screen twice again, and Maca couldn't help but shriek a little when a blue light surrounded their whole bodies – the same bodies disappearing within a second.

A blue light now emitted on the platform of the Shrine where Link and the Korok were just looking at, suddenly teleporting on its platform. Link looked left, still seeing Maca standing next to him and Link couldn't help but triumphantly smile. The Champion let go of the Korok's hand and the little creature seemed to be disorientated, inspecting his surroundings.

"What happened?" The Korok asked with his head tilted. Link's smile widened, putting the Sheikah Slate back on his belt.

"We teleported from there," Link pointed at a spot they were previously standing, "to here," he continued, pointing at their current spot.

"M-Maca just teleported with Master Link?!" The little guy jumped up and down, not being able to contain his excitement, "Best adventure ever!"

Link laughed out loud, as the little Korok jumped around, telling all the other Koroks about the news. Patting the Sheikah Slate a few times out of satisfaction, Link couldn't help but feel excited to tell the Princess this new development.

"I honestly cannot remember if I ever heard you laugh out loud before."

Link looked up, sky blue and grass green meeting each other. The Princess seemed to be awake, standing right in front of Link with the same blue coloured top and black leggings she always seemed to wear. Link smiled at her, seeing she was as beautiful today as every other day. "I don't remember either, Princess," he answered while walking towards her, but granted, he didn't remember a lot to begin with. Zelda's smile grew, reflecting a smile on Link's lips.

"Shall we go to Gerudo Town?" Zelda asked, tilting her head a bit. Link smiled and nodded. Zelda turned around wanting to walk further and Link followed her. "I've always wanted to wear a Gerudo outfit."

Holy Hylia, Link was glad she was walking in front of him because he could not hide his blush easily. The Princess in a Gerudo outfit would just be- NO! No, no, no. Link shouldn't forget the oath. There it was already, he was getting distracted. He shook his head a bit and swallowed away his feelings again, making sure he would not show anything. They stood in front of the Great Deku Tree and Zelda bowed before him.

"I am grateful for your hospitality," Zelda said. Link bowed also, not as low as the Princess.

"Our hospitality is nothing compared to your heroism," the Tree answered, "Forgive me for I am unable to bow."

Zelda giggled and Link grinned at the Tree's remark. "That is completely fine!" Zelda giggled, making Link sigh softly, hearing that sweet music again into his pointy ears. The first time he got to learn about the Princess, wanting to save her and whenever he noticed she didn't smile once in one of his memories made him promise himself to make her smile again. Which he accomplished. "Well then, let's get out horses and go the Gerudo. It will be quite a trip."

"Wait," Link said, stopping Zelda who turned around staring at him with a curiously stare. "Please, P-Princess." He laughed awkwardly, noticing too late he gave the Princess an order. Though, the said Princess didn't seem to notice herself. "I just tried something with Maca, which seemed to work. I want to try it with you now if you don't mind."

Zelda cocked an eyebrow, her curiosity even getting the better of her more. Or something weird was going on, or the Princess was becoming cuter and cuter to Link. "I trust you completely, _my_ Knight."

Even though Link knew she meant 'my appointed Knight' and nothing more, still made his heart skip a beat. He was looking at the Sheikah Slate acting as if it did nothing to him, zooming in on the Shrine he needed close to Gerudo Town, the Daqo Chisay Shrine. "Alright," Link whispered hard enough for the Princess to hear. Link held out his hand to her, to which she looked. "If I may?"

Zelda looked at him, but she nodded still. She placed her soft and fragile hand into his rough and scarred one and while he was looking at the Slate again, a blush slowly grew on the Princess' cheeks. The contrast of his warm hand and her cold one, made fairies flutter inside her belly; which increased when he wrapped his fingers around her hand, holding her tighter.

"Great Deku Tree, thank you once again." Link said with a grin. Zelda looked at the wise tree and she gave a nod, agreeing with Link. Zelda gave a little shriek when blue warm light emitted around the both of them, evaporating them into the air and disappearing out of Korok Forest.

The Great Deku Tree hummed after seeing that scene, "Within a few months we will be having a Queen, but apparently also a King…"

~ ღ ~

Gerudo Desert, besides all the sand and hot temperature, it might be one of the most exotic places of Hyrule. The palm trees, Kara Kara Bazaar, Oasis, fashion and people; everything the Princess was looking forward to.

The Princess and her Knight landed on the platform of the Shrine. Zelda was completely disorientated, looking around in confusion and Link couldn't help but grin at her. "W-What?"

"We teleported," Link answered. "Apparently, the teleport platform still works and I can take you as long as you hold my-"

The Princess and Knight both looked down, seeing they were still holding hands, and Link pulled his hand back as if he was touching fire. Both blushed a bit, but they tried to conceal it immediately. "Let's go inside!" Zelda said, already walking in the sand but Link froze. Inside? He didn't think about that!

Link couldn't get inside unless he wore… the vai outfit. Did he have to… wear women clothes in front of… He couldn't even finish that sentence in his mind. Zelda kept on walking, but Link didn't move one bit, seeing she was going towards the female guards. Oh, this was just _peachy_, a word currently filled with sarcasm.

"Good morning," Zelda said with a smile and a bow. The two female guards, Merina and Dorrad, also bowed with a smile.

"Sav'otta, your Royal Highness. We are very honoured by your visit." Merina said, her pride gleaming off of her. "Where is the Hero of Hyrule? We got new orders from the Chief regarding him."

Zelda looked back to the Shrine, still seeing the Hero standing there deep in thoughts. Zelda waved, calling his name. "Link! What's wrong?!"

Link frowned deeply, not looking forward to this. He placed his feet into the sand and took a deep breath, walking towards the three women. Arriving at his destination, he bit on the inside of his cheek to keep his face expressionless.

"Sav'otta, Hero Link." Dorrad began. _Hero_… That was a title Link could get accustomed to. "The Chief gave us a new order. Once you arrive here, you are the only man allowed inside." Link gave a beaming open-mouthed smile, intensely happy he didn't need to wear female clothes. "The Chief's exact words were, which we are obligated to quote: _It would be very sad for the Hero of Hyrule to still wear vai clot-_"

"Ha-ha! Let's go inside, Princess!" Link laughed humourless, confusing the Princess immensely and cutting Dorrad off. Link ran inside and Zelda followed suit with shrugged shoulders. The Princess looked around with a smile, seeing nothing had changed within the 100 years. She immediately found the clothes shop to the right and excitement filled her.

"Link." The Princess tugged his blue Tunic, trying to get his attention the way children wanted attention when seeing something. He couldn't help but adore her action. Biting on his cheek again to stay expressionless, he looked at what she was pointing at. "A clothes shop, I want to look what they have."

"Sure." Link replied, pointing towards the shop on the opposite side of the clothes shop. "I will be there for a second. I will join you quickly, Princess."

Zelda looked at the shop Link pointed at, seeing it was a jewellery store. The Royalty cocked an eyebrow, not getting what he had planned. "Alright, I will see you soon."

Link walked ahead towards the store, but Zelda felt… Incomplete. This might have been the first time they split up since they were reunited again. She shook her head and told herself not to be clingy and she walked to the clothes shop, asking for some more information. As soon as Link was done, he came running towards the other side, towards were Zelda should be; which she was.

Biting his cheek even more, which had so much more to endure this day, he saw her standing with the vai clothes on. Sure, he could also have given the set he already owned, but he rather not make that a subject to talk about, and thus, pretending he didn't own it. Zelda noticed her Knight walking towards her, who once again looked quite expressionless.

"What do you think, Link?" Zelda asked, turning around to show everything. She was wearing the complete same set Link owned, but in the white colour the 'Fashion Passion' shop sold at the moment. Except for the veil which would be covering the lower half of her face, still showing her complete beauty. Though, she was also wearing a big, white see-through chiffon scarf draped over her shoulders, so she wouldn't show as much skin. She looked back at Link, who choose this moment to stay quiet, and she pouted a bit. The Champion figured it was because he didn't compliment her, but apparently she pouted for a whole different reason. "Miss Saula wants to give it to me for free, but I don't feel comfortable taking something she worked hard for."

"Princess, I honestly don't mind! I would even be honoured if you'd wear it!" Saula said with a laugh, "I won't even tell how much it costs just so you won't pay me, your Highness."

"I see." Link answered, rummaging his pocket. He placed three golden rupees on the counter, making Saula and Zelda gasp in shock. Where did that money come from?!

"Ni-Nine-hundred rupees!? I can't accept that!" Saula said shocked while Link and Zelda were already making their move.

"Take it, or I feed it to the Molduga." Link grinned, making Saula completely speechless. Every Gerudo they passed bowed for the Hero and Princess, of which they said they didn't need to. Today wasn't the time of loyalty, but of fun and celebration. Link stopped walking, which made Zelda stop too, and she saw he was rummaging his pocket again.

"Are you ok?" Zelda wondered with a smile. Link looked at her, and his breathing stopped for a second when his sapphire blue eyes landed on her beautiful smile. Oxygen was so overrated… He got what he needed, and showed them to the Princess.

"I bought these for you." He hoped it didn't sound creepy because he suddenly bought something for her. Zelda blinked and looked at the items he was holding. Two yellow gemstone earrings. So that was he was doing at the 'Starlight Memories' jewellery store. A red hue slowly crept on Zelda's soft cheeks. "They are topaz earrings. They are shock resistance due to the gem in it, so it might help with your angst of thunder?" Link explained, and the Princess' cheeks reddened more. "I noticed your ears aren't pierced so these are clips."

Link noticed Zelda's ears weren't pierced, even taking that into account. Link looked up, seeing Zelda had placed her hands over her face, making it impossible for Link to see her expression. Happy, mad… or even crying!?

"I-I'm sorry. I should have asked your permission first, Princess!" Link said shocked, "Please, tell me you aren't crying?"

Zelda removed her hands when her blush subsided from her cheeks, her eyes looking at the earrings in his hand again. "I'm not crying. I just can't remember when I received such a heartfelt present."

Suddenly, Link realised it. The way she ate, drank and enjoyed every flower. Every little gesture and every conversation… She had been stuck for 100 years, enjoying life to the ultimate fullest now, forgetting for a while she was about to be Queen for this land she loved so much. Even a _little_ gesture like this, which was little in Link's book, made such an impact on her.

Zelda gently grabbed the earrings out of Link's hand, her fingers touching his skin as she did. As soon as she took a good look on them, she clipped them onto her earlobes with ease.

"How do they look?"

"Beautiful." Link answered with a grin; a grin that quickly left with the Princess' next teasing question.

"'Beautiful'… The earrings or me?" Her teasing mood quickly dissolved when she saw a slight blush grow on Link's cheeks, and he tried to laugh it off.

"Let's go to Riju!"

The Hero walked further and Zelda looked at his back – very perplexed. That was a very rare expression to see on Link. Besides that, Link avoided answering that question… They both walked up the stairs to go towards the Chieftain, who greeted them proudly. Link grinned and waved, and Zelda made a little curtsy.

"Welcome to Gerudo Town, Princess and Hero!" Riju said with an honest but professional smile. Link remembered Riju's tears of happiness and while back, the total opposite of her professional expression currently. "I am grateful you came to visit! And Hero Link, I bet you are happy you don't have to sneak inside anymore with the vai outf-"

"I'm here to bring back the Thunder Helm!" Link suddenly exclaimed to everyone's shock. Zelda stared perplexed and confused, seeing he again cut someone off during their speech. "I-I thought you might want it back."

"How dare you cut off the Chief!" Buliara yelled angry, seeing how disrespectful Link was being, but the mood turned upside down when Riju laughed loudly. Not a tumultuous laugh like Urbosa used to have, but a peal of very childlike laughter.

"I see how it is," Riju said, laughter still present in her voice while Link looked at her with blush present on his face. "Princess, you look beautiful in our fashion! The earrings are a true finishing touch. Chief Urbosa would have been proud of you."

Zelda smiled luminously with a nod, "Thank you very much for your kind words. My Knight bought me everything. He has been spoiling me lately." Riju looked at Link with a knowing smirk, and Link chose to look at the Sheikah Slate for the Thunder Helm hoping to hide his slight blush after being called _my knight_ again. "Talking about Urbosa, I would like to bow for forgiveness from the Goddess and your people, for being responsible for taking your loved one. So if you don't mind-"

"I do mind," Riju answered sternly, to the shock of everyone in the room, even from Link who looked away from the Slate for a second while the Helm teleported onto his head. Great timing! Link removed the helmet, frozen to do anything while Zelda looked pained on the floor, feeling a great burden. "Your Highness, don't think I blame you or hold a grudge against you." Riju began, seeing a significant amount of weight fall from the Princess' shoulders.

Riju continued, "Our lovely Urbosa choose voluntarily to become Champion and serve you, your Highness. Dying while doing so was something she was completely aware of. To be honest, if you were to ask me if I would become the next Champion, I would be honoured to do so and I would die with honour, exactly like she did. You are very much _not_ responsible for her death in any way, for she was the one who said yes. So yes, I do mind if you bow for forgiveness, because you have absolutely done nothing you should be forgiven for, Princess."

Zelda and Link looked with opened mouths and surprise at the Chief, who looked at them with a smile. Link placed the helmet back on its rightful place, and Buliara almost went to look if the helmet was still in good condition, but Riju waved her hand to leave it alone, trusting Link 100% per cent. "Well then," the Chief said, getting from her throne. "First things first, time to seal surf."

"P-Pardon?" Zelda asked perplexed. Link grinned, remembering he read something like that in Riju's diary (not like he would ever admit that out loud). Zelda had no idea what 'seal surf' was, since that didn't exist in Urbosa's time yet.

"Deal," Link grinned. "Or actually, _seal_!"

~ ღ ~

"The rules are simple," Tali began, "follow the trail towards the finish. Shabonne will be there deciding who wins and she will let us know with shooting an arrow into the sky. The arrow with the red ribbon is the Chief's victory. The blue ribbon will be Link's victory."

Everyone was at the Sand Seal Rally next to Gerudo Town. Zelda was hugging her knees, sitting on the platform before the Raqa Zunzo Shrine, as she was watching Link and Riju getting ready on their shields. Link changed his attire to fit better with the deserts climate, wearing his voe Gerudo outfit. The Princess' grass green eyes trailed over Link's bare-naked back, seeing every little scar visible. She didn't know how many scars he had before he was brought to the Shrine of Resurrection, but she was sure a lot was caused back at Fort Hateno.

Besides looking at the scars, she also couldn't help but look at those moving muscles on his shoulder-blades. His upper-arms… Zelda rolled her lips inside and she mentally shook her head. Those kinds of thoughts shouldn't cloud her mind...

"If you win, I won't tell the Princess about you wearing women clothes," Riju whispered.

"Sarqso," Link thanked her sarcastically, "so if I lose you will tell her about everything. That sounds very comforting."

"I underestimated your wit," Riju whispered with a grin. "Well, sometimes." Link looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, not understanding that last part. "Little tip from me, a vai, to you, a voe. If you buy a vai earrings as a present, I can promise you the vai will keep staring at you the _whole_ day."

"What?" Link turned around, looking at the Princess sitting behind him and their eyes met. The Princess' heart skipped a beat, seeing Link suddenly turned around to look at her and she could only conclude they were talking about her. Zelda showed him a smile and he smiled back, only their gaze to be broken by Tali.

"Start!"

Riju immediately pulled on the rope, making Patricia swim. Link gasped and pulled the rope too late, making his sand seal swim too. They both surf on their shields and the Gerudo tribe cheered and yelled. Zelda watched with complete awe, seeing Link steady on his shield almost closing in on Riju.

"Sealiously!? You did that on purpose!" Link yelled, receiving laughter from Riju.

"I am not aware of when Tali says 'start'!"

Link knew Patricia was faster than any seal available on this whole desert, so he had to win in a smart way. Riju kept ahead of Link, even though his seal was dashing like crazy. Link looked ahead of him, seeing the finish line, but also seeing a little hill out of the sand. He narrowed his sky blue eyes, thinking of a plan to get to the finish sooner.

Riju looked up seeing Link going a bit further away from her, and her eyes widened when he was going towards the little hill. He… He wasn't going to… Link jumped up via the hill, letting go of the rope and causing enough momentum to travel slightly faster than Riju.

Zelda looked into the sky with trembling nerve, wishing to see the ribbon she hoped to see. Her fingers intertwined in each other, hoping her Knight would win. Her Champion. Her Hero. "You can do it, Link," Zelda whispered against her intertwined hands. An arrow got shot into the air and Zelda's eyes widened, seeing the colour of it.

Blue!

She immediately jumped up, seeing Riju, Shabonne and Link surf back towards the cheering crowd, of which the Princess was the loudest.

"You should have bought a ring for her and go on your knee already…" Riju whispered in her native Gerudo language.

"What?" the winner asked confused.

"Nothing…"

The Chief and Champion arrived back at the Sand Seal Rally and Link got bombarded with compliments. Riju did too, of course, since she was their loveable Chief. Zelda ran to Link, which the Hero did notice and he also noticed her expression, looking like a little child who just found a new flavour of candy.

"Teach me! I want to seal surf too! I've never seen anything like that!"

Link grinned at her, seeing her playful manner. So serious and professional at times, so childish and cute at other times. "Of course, Princess. There's still a lot of things I'd want to show you."

"You pervert," Riju said again in her native Gerudo language with a grin, which only Link heard.

"That one I understood!" Link said, turning to the Chief completely covered with a deep red blush making Riju burst out loud. Zelda looked baffled, not understanding what was happening or what Riju said. "I meant Hyrule! Everything of Hyrule!"

"You're part of Hyrule too," Riju said with her childish laughter, only making Link more speechless. "Besides that, I'm more curious how you got _that _in _my _language."

"Rhondson at Tarrey Town taught me a few words," Link explained, "Of which _that_ was one."

The Princess waited on her turn, waiting for her Knight and Chieftain to stop bickering. Finally, when they were done, Zelda started pleading. "Link, teach me too, please! It seemed like so much fun." Link looked at the Princess, seeing her pouting face. Holy Hylia, she should stop looking so cute at him. Perhaps she was aware of her looking cute with a pout, and thus, doing it on purpose.

"Uhm, honestly Princess, I had something else planned for us after lunch, " Link said with a doubting expression; one that didn't seem too happy. Zelda cocked an eyebrow at her Knight. "Archery."

~ ღ ~

This was exactly the reason Link himself didn't seem too happy with the idea of doing this. Zelda turned back into the exact same Zelda as Link remembered before the 100 years. After half an hour, she threw his bow onto the ground, and she soon followed suit, sitting next to it with her arms crossed.

A mad - and not cute - pout rested on her face, looking at the ground. As if the tiles looked so much more interesting.

The Princess and Hero currently resided at the training ground of the Gerudo where they have been giving a lot of privacy. It had been half an hour now since they started trying, and Zelda started with a lot of enthusiasm, which figuratively got poured into the water drains of Gerudo Town, all the way to the little garden of Dalia.

Ha, who was Link kidding? Even when the Princess was pouting mad she still looked _adorable_. Link looked at the wooden targets, seeing only one arrow stuck at the side and the other arrows were spread around on the ground.

"It's OK." Link stated, walking to the target to pick up the other arrows. Link's ears twitched when he heard a very little, tiny sob. He immediately looked up, seeing the Princess tremble. No, no, no, no, no. Link made a promise with himself to never ever witness her cry again since the last time they fled for Ganon.

The Knight dropped the arrows and went directly to her, crouching in front of her, but still giving her her space. "It's OK, really."

"U-Urbosa said exactly the same, right before Ganon awakened," Zelda said with a trembling voice, not looking at Link and not making it possible for Link to see her face. "Which was really _not_ OK." Link's expression saddened. Of course, he remembered that moment where Urbosa tried to cheer the Princess up.

Zelda looked up, showing the tears streaming from her cheek and a hiccup left her lips. "I'm so tired. I keep praying and praying. I can't feel the power anymore. What if something happens again? Apparently, I don't have any talent for archery so how am I able to use the Bow of Light? What if I were to lose you again, and this time for real."

Link kept looking at her, not sure what to say. He couldn't promise her Ganon won't appear again, because they were promised the Guardians and Devine Beasts would help them in battle which actually worked against them.

"I just want to protect you for a change. I want to lessen your burden, and look at me now," a humourless laugh mixed with a hiccup left her lips. "I can't bear to lose you, you're my only connection to my life before."

"I'm going nowhere," Link whispered. "I promise." At least that was a promise he could make. He would never leave her on purpose, intentionally or voluntarily. "On your travels, I will be with you. When you become Queen, I will be with you. When you marry the new King, I will be with you," The breath in Zelda's throat stoked. The new King... Implying he wouldn't be it...?

"I... I see." Zelda whispered softly. Of course, why would Link want to become King if Zelda never even had the guts to tell him her feelings. Besides that, did he even feel the same? Sure, he bought her a lot of things, but how did he _feel_?

Link stood up again, and he held out his hand again. Zelda looked at his scarred hand, and placed her soft one in it. He helped her stand up and Link grabbed his own bow from his back. "I didn't get good in archery within one evening, " Link said, placing an arrow in its position. "I practised a lot. With everything. Archery, swordsmanship. Truly everything."

The Knight pulled the arrow back, tightening the bowstring. "The difference between me and you is," Link let go of the arrow, and the arrow immediately hit the bullseye. Link lowered his bow and he looked at Zelda's perplexed expression. "for me, this is a hobby. For you, Princess, this is an obligation."

"W-What?"

"You do this with a lot of tension, thinking if you fail once, you always fail. You have to do this while having fun! At one point, you'll get good at it and you can do this to protect me."

Link handed his bow and an arrow to the Princess, who took it with a pout. How could she even accomplish it when she couldn't even handle her feelings. The royalty pulled the arrow towards her after placing it in position.

"Nope, wrong." Link said, patting her head with the feather on the arrow he currently held. Zelda pouted and turned around to look at her Knight, seeing him grin at her. That beautiful, wonderful grin. Zelda looked back at the target, and tightening the bowstring again, hiding the blush on her cheeks in the progress.

Link stepped closer to the Princess, standing nearby and she felt him, his heat radiating on her back. She rolled her lips inside, trembling as she tensed even more.

"This arm," Link began, tapping her left arm, "should be straightened out more. Use it to aim better." The Princess did what she was told. "Your elbow," Link tapped Zelda's "raise it a bit more. And your body," with Link's next step, Zelda swore she could pass out. Link placed in warm hands on her hips, turning her a little bit.

"Take one deep breath, lose your tension and shoot," Link said, almost right in her ear, making it twitch and her shiver her spine.

"I-I can't," Zelda answered, with a trembling voice. Just when Link wanted to ask why, she already answered, "You're standing too close."

"W-What?"

"Princess! Hero! Are you done? It's time for politics over some drinks!"

"One second," Link responded, turning around to speak to Riju who was standing upstairs. Just when he did, Zelda let go of the arrow and Link heard it shoot into the wood. Link turned around, seeing the arrow in the wooden target. Not bullseye, but still in the target on the left side.

Zelda raised her fists into the air, of one still held the bow. "I did it!" the Princess yelled happy, turning around to look at her Knight with a beaming smile. Exactly the smile Link loved to see on her.

"Nice job, Princess," Link grinned, holding his hand up. Zelda stared at his hand, unsure what to do or what he meant with it. "I guess this wasn't a thing 100 years ago." Link mumbled.

The Knight gently grabbed the Princess' free left hand, and he tapped his hand against her opened hand. "It's a high-five, mostly done when someone did a good job or good teamwork. I learned this from the Gorons.

Zelda's smile widened, which ended up in a grin Link never saw before. "I liked it!"

It felt like some sort of reward for Zelda, something she wasn't quite accustomed to, since she always had been working every minute of her life and too busy to even think about a reward. Truth to be told, a peaceful Hyrule still was the best reward topping every reward in the world.

They both walked up the stairs and Riju smiled seeing the Princess being all cheerful again. Let's say the Chief might have been eavesdropping a while back, hearing Zelda talk about dear Urbosa. Riju didn't eavesdrop on purpose, not at all. She was planning to call them as she did just now, but the timing to do so would have been quite bad.

"Little advise, Princess, actually high-fiving with a Goron is definitely _not_ recommended," Link said while his face paled, remembering how far he flew doing so. Zelda giggled, her knowledge of the Goron strength wasn't forgotten to her.

They met up with Riju and walked further, back onto the middle of Gerudo Town. The Heroes looked confused, seeing food, drinks, candles and a few Gerudo setting up instruments. Zelda looked at Link, seeing him almost literally drool. She remembered how much of a glutton he was and how she got him to open up more during a lunch they took towards one of the three springs.

"We don't have many demands," Riju began, walking towards the food. "The only thing is, between Kara Kara Bazaar and Gerudo Town is a place with ruins. We want to use and rebuild that place to make a market place. My people are currently selling their items in Gerudo Town, because they were chased away due to Vah Naboris, but we don't get a lot of customers because only women are welcome here."

"I see," Zelda said with a nod. "I could ask the Gorons for help, but they need to be equally helped out in return. I am not sure what they would need for their town. The Zoras also would like their help."

"Lyndae and Strade," Link suddenly said, catching Zelda's and Riju's attention. The two Gorons in the corner next to the stairs looked up. How couldn't Zelda have noticed the Gorons sitting there? Also, were these Gorons even female. Wait... Her mind kept searching for one, but she couldn't even remember a female Goron.

"Excuse me," Zelda smiled at them, whereas the two Gorons bowed their heads for the Royal Majesty. "Do you maybe know what your town back at Death Mountain needs?"

"Hmm," Strade thought deeply, "I know we would like it to be cooler. We are losing a lot of tourists and merchandisers because of the heat but that isn't something you could easily help us with."

"I see," Zelda whispered. No, that wasn't something they could easily help with... "Perhaps we will figure something out."

"But us Gorons don't mind help with mining. It's our hobby!" Lyndae said with a smile, its blue eyes sparkling.

Zelda bowed a bit, turning back to the others after saying: "Thank you, but that would feel unfair. We will think of a solution."

Zelda met up back with Link and Riju, but she stopped Link by placing her hand on his bare shoulders. They swore they felt a jolt, but they both choose to ignore it. "Are... Are Gorons genderless?" the Princess whispered, cautious before a Gerudo heard and kicked the Gorons out.

"Who knows." Link laughed with a shrug. Zelda hummed as an answer, deeply in thought.

"Please be seated. We have a lot of food and drinks ready." Riju said, showing said food and drinks. Link cocked an eyebrow, seeing the owner of The Noble Canteen and bartender Furosa pour the drinks.

"What drinks do you mean?"

Riju looked at where Link was looking at, seeing Furosa. "Noble Pursuit. Enjoy!"

Furosa gave two glasses to the Princess and Hero; Link looked suspicious and Zelda smelled the drink, wondering what she just got handed.

"What happened to me being too young?"

"You are 117 years old, live a little." Furosa laughed, after she walked away.

Link was dumbfounded, but even more when he saw Zelda drank it a little. "It's really fruity," Zelda muttered, drinking it a bit more. Oh, Goddess, Link hoped the Princess could hold liquor well... He drank one glass, and that was all for the day, even though it tasted _really_ good but he still had to protect the Princess which he couldn't while being drunk. So, Link decided to attack the food instead.

It was still surprisingly hot in Gerudo Town, even though the sun already went under. The Gerudo were dancing and making music. The Royalty was clapping alongside the music, sitting next to her Knight, both enjoying their food. Zelda already downed a few more Noble Pursuits, and her cheeks had gotten rosier so she might have gotten a bit tipsy.

Furosa gave another glass of Noble Pursuit and Link was just too late to confiscate it as the Princess immediately drank it again. "Uhm, Princess?" she looked at Link with a wide smile and pink cheeks, seeming to enjoy herself a lot. Link smiled and shook his head, "I'm glad you're having fun."

Zelda grinned, her cheeks getting redder. "I'm enjoying myself a lot!"

Link smiled and nodded. At first, he wanted to warn her to not to drink too much, but that didn't matter. Whatever happened, Link would protect her.

"Your Highness," Malena hold out her hand in front of Zelda, "would you like me to teach you how to belly dance? Once you master it, you'll _enchant_ the man of your dreams."

"Yes, please!" Zelda exclaimed excited, immediately accepting her hand and jumping back on her feet. If it was physically possible, Link's chin would be on the ground. Y-yes, please...?

A few things, it wouldn't be so hard for Zelda to get the man she dreamed of. With her beauty, she would be able to get _everyone_. The other thing... Did she already met the man she dreamed off?! Link thought back about everyone they met on their travels. A few merchandisers, Gorons, Zoras... Sidon?!

No, no, Link had no right whatsoever to be jealous, since he never told her his feelings and he vowed to himself he was never going to.

Zelda was trying to make the same movements as Malena, laughing when the Gorons tried to join in their belly-dance lessons. Rolling their hips to the rhythm and placing their feet right to accentuate the movements.

Melena giggled, catching the attention from the tipsy Princess. "Your Knight keeps looking, I think it is working."

Zelda hummed and looked fast, giggling when she saw his blue eyes. She remembered the dream-man comment Malena made a few minutes ago. "How did you know?"

"We have a new saying nowadays, since the party on Hyrule Field. _Find a man who looks at you like the Knight looks at the Princess, and vice versa_."

Zelda blushed deeply, the alcohol in her body worsening it. Never had she noticed Link looked any more special at her than at other people. The fairies in her dancing belly created a chaos. If she hiccupped or coughed, she could swear one would fly out of her mouth. Apparently, she also had a way of looking differently at Link.

Furosa again made another round with drinks, handing the Princess another one. Her eyes travelled to Link, who smiled at her. He didn't seem to mind... She smiled back and drank the liquid again, really enjoying the sweet taste. Sure, after not eating and drinking after 100 years, even Dubious Food would taste delicious to her.

Zelda got much better at her belly dance regime, but at one point, sleep evaded her body and she couldn't stop yawning, which Link noticed.

The Knight was looking around in the crowd, hoping to find one particular person. Once he found the one he was looking for, he stood up and walked towards the Gerudo who was sitting next to the building he needed to go to.

"Romah, could I perhaps rent a bed from Hotel Oasis for the Princess?" Link wondered.

Romah looked up from her card game with her other friends and grinned. "Of course! Take the luxury bed all the way back. And take one yourself while you're at it. It's free for the Heroes."

Link smiled and nodded; not taking a bed himself or taking the Princess' bed for free. He was going to sleep outside to make sure no one could harm the Princess and he wasn't going to take Romah's Hotel without pay.

"_Sir_ Link, I'm tired," the Princess muttered, suddenly hanging on his arm.

"Oh, great, are we back at that _title_..." Link whispered sarcastically, hoping the Princess wouldn't hear. "I arranged a bed for you, let's go."

Zelda kept hanging on his arm while they were entering Hotel Oasis. The Princess mumbled unintelligent things, making Link smile a little.

"Sir Link, I'd like to go to Lover's Pond with you." Zelda giggled, making Link's smile widen while he placed 50 rupees on the Hotel's counter.

"Of course, Princess," Link answered. "Not until you drop that title."

Zelda pouted, and Link could already guess what she was about to say. "You never drop my title," she mumbled through her pout, "Well, once, during the thunderstorm."

Ha, so the Princess heard that... Link led Zelda to the farthest bed, placing her on it. The Hylian Champion helped the Royalty with her slippers, thinking it wouldn't be too comfortable sleeping like this. He removed her ankle bracelet and placed it all next to the bed.

Zelda kept watching his movement, now seeing him work on her armbands. "Why are you spoiling me so much?"

Link looked up, his sapphire eyes meeting her emerald ones. He smiled and looked back at her bracelets, "You have been stuck for 100 years. You deserve to be spoiled."

A smile grew on Zelda's lips, at the same pace the blush grew on her soft cheeks. Link placed the bracelets on the ground next to her slippers and he wanted to stand up, leave her to her slumber but Zelda stopped him... In a very unexpected way.

His breath stoked in his throat once he felt her soft and warm hand on his cheek, looking with widened eyes at the Princess. "W-Wha-"

"I would like you to be the King," Zelda whispered, beautiful smile and blush accompanying her face. Her heart skipped a beat, proud of herself she finally told him, though it was thanks due to the alcohol. "Thinking of someone else other than you sitting next to me at the throne hurts me."

All the saliva in Link's throat dried out in an instance. The Princess, the one Link secretively had feelings for, was confessing to him. It hurt him too, thinking of someone else sitting next to her, loving her. He leaned unconsciously into her hand, not remembering when he had been held this affectionately, if that actually even ever happened in his life. Anytime he was touched, was in a bad way by a monster hitting him or a laser scraping him.

"I'd like you to court me," Zelda whispered the ultimate confession. Link pinched his eyes closed, not daring to look at her. If he would look at her intoxicating beauty whilst she was confessing, he didn't know what he was capable of. Holy Hylia, Link truly didn't know what to do. "I'd like you to ki-"

"Wait!" Link suddenly said, removing the Princess' hand from his cheek. No way he would make her finish that sentence. "Let's just wait until you're sober again and continue this tomorrow to see if you still feel like this since this is probably just alcohol talking."

Zelda pouted like a small child, trampling her feet on the ground. "But I have been feeling this for 100 years already, tomorrow won't be any different." Link looked flabbergasted, staring at her while she was looking back with a slight frown. This wasn't fair... She couldn't suddenly do this to him. Sure, her walls were lowered because of the alcohol and she didn't have any borders now, but that still doesn't make this fair.

"Y-You need to sleep," Link whispered. "We have a long day tomorrow again and it's already late."

Zelda pouted and placed her head on the pillow. "But I'm not tired. And you still haven't answered my courting proposal."

A Princess wasn't supposed to give a courting proposal, but just as Link wanted to say so, he already heard a soft snore. Link stood up and left the Hotel via the back alley instead of the chaotic party at the other side.

The blonde placed his back against the wall and slid down. Waking up after 100 years, retrieving his memories, seeing the spirits of his dearests friends, defeating Ganon and saving Zelda and still… This seemed way harder than all those things.

This was really unfair...

* * *

**Authors note: So, I had actually also planned for them to go to Kakariko Village this chapter, but if I were to do that this chapter would be 15k long… So I'm going to save that for next time… I can promise you the next chapter would be a slightly better ending for our Hero. Thank you all once again for all the nice messages! I love them. I hope I did this chapter some justice and I hope you guys liked this chapter also. I always find it a bit hard to keep readers hooked as the story progresses, hoping I still can hold your attention to it.**

**Also, next chapter will be delayed a little since month May is very busy for me, so please have patience!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

** Zeltink: Thank you so much for your nice review! I must say it was a review that made the fairies flutter in my tummy and my kokoro went doki doki.**

** James Birdsong: Thank you, and now three chapters :3**

** Johanna19: Thank you for loving it! I'm glad you did!**

** Like Like: YOU GOT MOOOAAAAR**

** Guest: It's a secret ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plot and written by: Sylven  
Pairing: Zelda x Link****  
****Genre: Romance  
Rating: T-rated (will turn m-rated)**

**The Legend of Zelda franchise © Nintendo  
****I don't earn any money writing this.**

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for the patience and nice messages again! Also, if there is something you would love to see in this fic, just tell me. So, this chapter is a bit nicer to our Hero since I felt bad ending him in such a tough position in the previous chapter. This chapter also is extra long because you had to wait extra-long.**

* * *

_Follow your heart and seize your destiny._

*THWAP*

Another one. The count had already been lost with the Hero, as he placed another arrow in position. He tightened the bowstring, and he let it go.

*THWAP*

The target was completely filled with Link's arrows, nearly enough space for any more arrows. Teake, the captain of the Gerudo soldiers, was watching with tensed nerves seeing another arrow land into the target, making the previous arrow fall out of its spot.

"Hero, are you OK?" Teake asked. Link didn't answer and absent-mindedly placed a new arrow in its position. It wouldn't take long until his quiver was completely empty. Teake already had seen this before. Whenever a warrior of hers was troubled, they always seem to relax by shooting a few arrows or spears.

The target seemed to be full... Link looked at the target next to it, seeing it also filled. How many arrows did he actually carry with him? The Hylian Champion tightened the string and-

"Good morning, Link."

*CLANK*

missed. Link looked up, seeing his arrow roll on the ground after missing the target. He couldn't reminisce the last time he missed the target. Link now looked at the entrance of the training ground, seeing that gorgeous Godde- the Princess standing there. The Princess who confessed; the same Princess who gave him a proposal for courting; the Princess who could become his Queen if he would be her King.

What, Link, distressed? No... Nope, not a chance. "'Morning, Princess." Link walked to the targets and pulled his arrows out of the wood, putting it in his quiver. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

Zelda smiled and skipped towards Link, helping with the arrows. "Yes, I remember everything." The Hero dropped a few arrows in shock, a scowl slipped over his lips. If she did remember everything, Link wasn't sure how to even answer her feelings. "But the part before sleeping is a bit fuzzy... I remember you brought me to the hotel and brought me to bed but-"

As the Princess was explaining further, Link already lost what she was telling, after hearing she didn't remember her confession. Perhaps it was for the best. That way he also didn't have to reject her, since he had to keep protecting her and not get distracted. Let alone the fact he didn't have the King's approval according to the oath.

Perhaps the _best_ feeling of this all was that awful lump in his throat as if every arrow he just shot landed in his trachea.

Zelda placed the arrows in Link's quiver, making him get out of his train of thoughts. Her green orbs now fell on the missed arrow. She grabbed it and placed it back in the quiver. The Royalty giggled a bit, unconsciously giving a tug on Link's heartstring. "I apologize for distracting you. Otherwise, knowing you, you would have hit the target."

Link looked expressionless at her, which she noticed. Distract... He began hating that verb. Zelda wanted to ask what was wrong, but she got cut off suddenly.

"Link! I have some fantastic news!" Riju said with a childish grin on her cheeks, emphasising fantastic. She walked downstairs, as Link and Zelda stood up from arrow picking. "Just as _fantastic_ as how you had to sneak into Gerudo Town before saving Hyrule!"

Link cocked an eyebrow, confusion completely filling him. Sneaking into Gerudo Town whilst wearing female clothing wasn't his most fantastic time, and Riju knew that _damn_ well. Link smiled and played along with it. "Oh? You got me curious now."

The Princess was more curious about the so-called _fantastic_ way Link had to sneak in.

"Let's just say," Riju's expression now turned a bit more serious, "the masks awakened and the mighty bananas are on sale."

Link's eyebrows knitted together. The Yiga were moving again? Had they heard about the Princess being here? The Hero now got why Riju was talking in 'code', for they didn't want to worry Zelda. The Princess only got more confused, not getting what they were talking about, so it seemed to be working.

"That's great!" Link said with a grin. The Chieftain became aware of how often the Hylian had to hide his burdens because that almost seemed like a sincere grin. His acting was next-level deceiving, which only seemed to worry Riju. She never truly realised how his burden must have felt.

"How about some breakfast before leaving?" Riju asked with a smile. "I assume you would like to leave and continue your journey, right?"

Link nodded and Zelda smiled with a little curtsy. "That would be great. We have a lot of places to go to," the Princess stated. Riju led them to her throne room, where many Gerudo were placing down food and drinks. Link frowned and held back a deep sigh. Great, he now found out his appetite was non-existent. This was going to be a very long day...

After breakfast and some consultation, the Princess and Hero decided to travel to Kakariko with their horses, something Link wasn't too happy with, now he knew the Yiga were back in action. He rather wanted to travel with the Sheikah Slate, but Zelda wanted to use the Korok Seeds. The Princess' will was the law...

~ ღ ~

"That's four."

The Princess placed the fourth Korok Seed on the construction of the Bokoblins, and Link looked around to make sure no monster or Yiga would show up to harm his- the Princess. Zelda placed her bow on her back, the way Link normally carried his.

"See, my appointed Knight, I can protect myself very we-" Zelda was about to brag about her growing archery skills, but she abruptly got shut down when an arrow of Link flew a mere inch from Zelda's cheek. She turned around, seeing a Keese dropped on the ground and she looked back at Link again who lowered his bow.

Normally, Link would give a sarcastic remark, something like _'What were you about to say, Princess?'_, but now he placed his bow on his back and picked up a few Bokoblin teeth without saying anything. Even a mere expression didn't leave Link's face.

The Princess frowned deeply. "This is going to sound very ironic, but you are awfully quiet."

Link looked up, seeing her worried expression as their eyes met. Forcing a smile, he said: "I'm doing fine. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Zelda smiled too and nodded, thinking his smile was a genuine one. "We are almost at Kakariko Village. Perhaps a small nap wouldn't harm."

As soon as Zelda turned around to walk to her horse Storm, Link's smile vanished immediately; like snow melting due to a fire arrow. It hurt... Where was Mipha when he needed some healing? Link sighed unnoticeably and also walked to Epona. He looked at the road they needed to travel, and they almost arrived at Kakariko Village; only a little bit to go.

Taking a deep breath, he followed suit behind the Hyrule Royalty who already galloped with Storm. He really couldn't wait until he was at the village, because he couldn't hold this charade for a lot longer. He mounted Epona and softly brushed her alongside her neck, whispering sweet nothings.

Link always believed animals could sense Hylian feelings, so he wanted to make sure Epona knew he was alright. Well, _alright_ was an overstatement. The Hylian Champion sure was going to spoil Epona with some sweet, red apples later.

After a few minutes, the Hero and Princess arrived at Kakariko Village and they received a very warm welcome. Cottla and Koko were overjoyed, and Dorian and Cado helped them get off their horses. Cottla and Koko already had a lot of questions for the Princess but unconsciously, she didn't seem to put much of her focus on them after she saw Link walk towards Paya.

The Princess frowned a little, not liking the feeling she had. Since when had she become jealous? Link should do whatever he pleased. Koko saw the Princess look at the Hero, and she couldn't help but be curious.

"Is something wrong?" Koko asked, watching the Hero to see if she could see what the Princess was looking at. Zelda looked surprised at the little child. A smile painted Zelda's lips and she shook her head. Just before Zelda wanted to talk with little Koko, Link interrupted her carefully.

"Princess."

Zelda had to hold back her scowl, hearing him call her _Princess_. Maybe she should tell him she already once heard him call her _Zelda_ during the thunderstorm. Contradictory, since she already told him but her hangover didn't remind her.

"Sir," she exclaimed, turning around. Rolling her lips inside, Zelda had to be careful with her expressions seeing Paya standing behind Link; and it nagged her. Why couldn't she just find the courage to confess to him? Yet again contradictory, because she already did.

"Impa would like to meet us inside," Link stated, ignoring the _sir_ title by keeping his emotions incomprehensible; thanks to him biting his inner cheek. The Royal Highness might have been staring a little bit because Paya didn't know how to posture herself and she seemed quite nervous. Or was that because of her being close to Link?

"That sounds like a good idea. I would love to see her," Zelda acknowledged with a nod and she began walking. Link walked behind the Princess and Paya carefully walked behind the Hero. Koko and Cottla kept looking, anxious with this visit.

After walking up the stairs, Paya opened the doors and led the Princess and Hero inside with a little bow. Zelda walked further and Link told Sheikah girl she wouldn't need to bow. Once completely inside, Paya closed the doors again and Zelda embraced Impa, who embraced her in the same manner.

"Welcome, Princess and Hero of Hyrule," Impa said with a smile. Link and Zelda both smiled, taking place on the seating cushions on the ground. "I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. You both have finally been reunited."

"We are grateful for everything you have done, Impa," Zelda smiled with a bow, one Impa didn't accept. "Without your knowledge and help, we would have been lost." Link nodded. Truth to be told, Link had no idea what he had to do if he hadn't come to Impa here in Kakariko Village. "Without your knowledge and help, my Knight would have been gone," Zelda added to Link's surprise. Never did he realise he would have been dead if it wasn't for the Sheikah's. "Words cannot describe my gratitude."

"Please, Princess, you and your Knight have saved Hyrule. Let's not discuss who is grateful for what because my help was only 10 per cent of this all," Impa explained. "Other than that, are you happy to have reunited and see Hyrule again?"

Link grinned and Zelda nodded, both very happy to be free once again. "It's a great sight, seeing every race proud and courageous after everything that has happened."

"That's true, everyone stood their grounds. Well, enjoy Kakariko Village. We have a feast prepared for tonight and I would love to know which Sheikah you choose as a candidate for the council."

Link immediately turned to look at the Princess, who looked with wide eyes and her face paled, every bit of blood sinking to her feet. Council candidates... That was something she didn't think about. It was custom for the Royal Family to have a council consisting each a spokesperson for every race.

"R-Right, of course!" Zelda laughed, which made Impa cock an eyebrow. Apparently, the Princess forgot. "Well, for the Hylians would be an easy pick. It would be the Hylian Champion of course."

Said Hylian Champion felt a heartstring break. He got why he would be the best spokesperson for the Hylians but... He forced a smile and nodded.

"I see. Well, if everyone would leave me to be with the Hero of Hyrule. I will quickly join outside again," Impa suddenly voiced to Link's and Zelda's surprised. Why did she want to speak with Link alone? Zelda nodded doubtfully, and she slowly lifted herself up and Paya led her outside again.

The Princess looked back at the doors and Paya saw her caution. Perchance some sort of distraction would help her...

Link lied down on the ground, letting air go he didn't know he was holding. He opened his eyes and saw Impa holding a bottle above his head.

"Drink this," Impa said. Link cocked an eyebrow and took the bottle, inspecting it. It was a little bottle with a clear liquid. "Don't worry, it's just water. I think you're very thirsty. Did you know panic makes your mouth dry out immediately?"

"What makes you think I'm panicked?" Link asked, smelling the liquid. It smelled like nothing. He drank it, and it seemed just like water. He placed the empty bottle next to him, looking at Impa again who sat back on her pillows.

"It's funny how easy you break character when Princess Zelda leaves you alone," Impa deducted with a smile, referring to Link lying down just now. "You need to practice your expressions by the way. I might have never seen such a fake smile."

"Ha, thanks," Link thanked her sarcastically, scratching his head. Of course, he noticed himself how different he was around Zelda. Together he was more serious and defensive; alone he was the sarcastic, seal-pun making man who once said Koga from the Yiga clan had a weird belly. As for the fake smile, it might have been his fakest yet... Link in the council, really?

"Disappointed how the Princess wants you to be the Hylian council-member? What did you think about it?"

Link placed his head on both hands, which were supporting on his knees. "I can't be her King and council-member at the same time, right?"

Silence filled the room, and Impa's smile radiated even more awkwardness for the blushing Hero. Did he just actually confess his feelings to Impa? Something he had been keeping a secret for quite some time? Link looked at the bottle next to him with widened eyes. "What in Hylia's name did you make me drink?"

"Nothing special," Impa answered with a shrug. "I have a little gift for you, which I had to give you after fulfilling the King's wish."

Link looked up with confusion. The King's wish? Saving the Princess, she meant?

"First things first before I'm giving it," Impa showed an envelope, sealed with a waxed, golden Royal Crest. Link's eyebrows raised, wondering what was inside the envelope. "You woke up after 100 years without memories, heard you had to save the Princess and you collected a few memories. My question is after all this, what are your thoughts about the Princess?"

"What are my thoughts about the Princess?" Link repeated slightly confused. His head now supported on one hand, tilting it a little bit as he was thinking. "Well, she is strong, smart and courageous. I currently envy her when it comes to enjoying life, smelling flowers or animals. Genuine sweet and cute... Beautiful even. I'd love to court her but I'm afraid I-"

Link instantly slapped both hands on his mouth, a blush completely covering his face. Impa couldn't help but smile widely, making him blush even more. "...get distracted and you'd lose her?"

Link frowned, both hands on his mouth and his head automatically nodded without him wanting to. "What was in that drink?!" Link exclaimed, smelling it again but not getting any hint of what it was. "How did you know what I was about to say!?"

"Truth elixir. It's a Sheikian recipe. It will work out in about 15 minutes," Impa said, making Link completely baffled. "Thing is, knowing you, you won't ever admit how you feel; always carrying the burden alone. So this was the only way to get it out of you, dumb boy. Also, you told me this already, 100 years ago. I needed to be sure you still felt the same."

Impa stood up from her pillows, and she walked to the speechless 'dumb boy' with the envelope in her hand. Speechless because he, himself, couldn't believe he had told Impa this already. In what circumstances? Had she drugged the Hero more often than once?

"B-but, the oath. I'm not allowed to have these feeling according to the oath with the King!" Link said, trying to get his thoughts back on track. "The Princess actually gave me a proposal for courtship! Do you know how much hurt I have since!?"

"Wait, wait," Impa began confused, sitting next to Link who was mentally hitting himself because he kept spilling one thing after another. Never ever was he going to trust Impa with things like this ever again. "One thing at a time. Do you remember your oath? Since when?"

_I, with my shield and the sword of evil's bane, shall uphold the laws and Wisdom of the past, defend the Royal Family from all Powers of evil, and I shall never stray far from the pathway of Courage. My full devotion only for protecting the Princess; my life giving for her, but never my love for that would harm. I swear this oath... As a Knight of Hyrule._

Link rubbed his forehead, reciting that toxic oath into his mind. "I-I went into the castle to save the Princess, and as soon as I entered the courtroom it just… I just relived it again."

"I see," Impa whispered. It was true, Impa herself was present during that day. Even the Princess was present, hearing Link repeat those words the King made him say. Those words to make sure the appointed Knight would never stray from his true purpose; the purpose of protecting the Princess, which the council knew would be hard if said appointed Knight would have a conflict of interest. "The Princess gave you a proposal? That's quite unfortunate. When did that happen?"

"Last night, at Gerudo Town. After partying a bit the Princess got… Tipsy. She just suddenly confessed, saying she wants me to be the King next to her and courting. I haven't answered her and she doesn't seem to remember. I-I don't-"

"Link," Impa pressed the envelope into his hands, and he looked down at it as if it pained him a lot. The elder Sheikah truly couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for him. "Listen to me. Open this letter there where time is in your favour." A deep frown created between Link's eyebrows.

Where _time_ was in his favour…?

What was taking so long? Zelda was hugging her legs with her head on her knees, watching the door of Impa's house in the meanwhile. A deep satisfying sigh left her lips as Koko and Cottla were making little braids in Zelda's hair. After being stuck for 100 years with such a demon, made this feel like a godsend present. She missed the feeling of people playing with her hair.

Now a pout slowly grew on her lips. Something she also missed and never knew she needed was a bit of a... Affectional touch. It was stupid, but the way Link held her hand after they teleported to Gerudo Town made her heart skip and her stomach flip-flop. It was the kind of affection she wanted to experience more, but only with one person.

After noticing it was about half an hour since Link was left alone, Zelda suddenly turned pale when she realised she left the Sheikah Slate with Link. Could he...? Paya walked towards Zelda with folded clothes in her hands.

"Your Highness, I have some clothes you might want to try on."

"T-Thank you," Zelda replied, looking at Paya with an unsure smile. "Uhm, I have to do something first. Will you excuse me?"

Koko and Cottla stopped braiding and Zelda stood up, fast walking towards the stairs to Impa's house. Paya, Koko and Cottla were looking with some confusion seeing the Princess rush upstairs.

Completely out of breath, Zelda knocked a few times. "May I come in?"

It was quiet for a second, but after a few more seconds, Impa answered she was allowed to. Zelda opened the doors, looking around. She walked up on the stairs, also looking around. Impa watched her reaction as the Royal Highness kept looking around. The Princess realised, taking deep breaths.

Link was gone.

"W-Where did he go to? Where did he teleport to?"

"Princess, he will be alright. Let's just say I gave him a small quest. Link will be back soon again."

The expression on Zelda's beautiful face was completely pained. Only now Impa could truly see Link's meeting with death had turned into a huge trauma for the Princess. "H-He didn't say bye."

"Princess, Link doesn't have to fight anyone. He only has a destination to go to. He will be OK."

Zelda looked at the picture on Impa's wall; the picture of Hateno Fort where Link's final battle took place before he was sent to the Shrine of Resurrection. The place where Zelda's power awakened.

"How do you feel?" Impa suddenly asked unsure, seeing the Princess' focus wasn't on her. "I can't help but notice you still carry a huge burden with you. Hyrule is safe; you are safe; the people are safe. What burden d-"

"Link isn't," Zelda whispered to Impa's surprise and mostly confusion. Link wasn't... Safe? "I watched him a lot when I was stuck, holding back Ganon. Mostly when he was about to sleep or sleeping, just to make sure he wouldn't be attacked so I could wake him up in time again. Or when the blood moon rose."

Impa cocked an eyebrow, hearing the Princess' voice tremble as she was talking further. "Every night, until this day on, nightmares keep haunting him. Almost every night he wakes up crying, not knowing himself why he was crying because he doesn't know the people in his dreams."

A tear travelled from Zelda's eye down on the ground as she kept looking at the picture. Impa closed her eyes, not sure what or if she should say something.

"Seeing his scars on his hands and the one on his cheek, keeps reminding me of the heartache I have put him through. At Hyrule field, he removed his Hylian Tunic so a Zora could heal him. The number of scars was nauseating. I-I was the cause of that and I can never, ever, forgive myself for hurting him."

The Princess finally looked at Impa. "What if he were to come back... And his collection of wounds, and thus scars, have grown bigger? I-I can't handle that," Zelda rubbed the tears from her cheeks with her fingers. "He did everything to make me smile and happy, but that should be my task for him because he had it way worse. Yet, I don't know what would make him genuinely happy."

Impa could think of something, knowing how Zelda confessed due to the Gerudian alcoholic drink after Link told her. But that damned oath stopped Link of doing anything. It also wasn't Impa's place to meddle.

"Princess... This will befall on you quite heavy," Impa began, gaining the Princess' attention. "I gave Link a letter, one not made by me. I had to give it to him with a message."

Zelda frowned worriedly. Why would a letter not written by Impa befall her? "Whose letter is it?"

"The letter was made by the King of Hyrule, your father," Zelda's eyes widened in shock. Her passed-away father had written a letter for Link? "The message was as follows: Give this to Link once he becomes the Hero of Hyrule and make him open it there where the time is in his favour."

"W-What?" Zelda gasped a little, unsure what to do. "Where is this place?!"

"Honest to the Goddess, I do not know. I also do not know what is written in the letter," Impa answered, lowering her head. "I do know you have to let Link do this."

"How so?"

"Because this might lessen his burden a lot."

~ ღ ~

A place where time was in his favour.

Link stood in front of the entrance of the Temple of Time, the only place he could connect to 'time'. The Shrine of Resurrection also was a place he considered because he had been there for 100 years, but after trying to open the envelope there, the seal didn't seem to break.

Taking a deep sigh, he entered the temple. His nerves got the better of him, not knowing what was awaiting him. Link stood in the middle of the temple and he stared at the envelope.

"Here goes nothing," Link whispered, opening the envelope slowly. A triumphant smile grew on his lips, seeing the seal finally did break.

Link took the letter out of the envelope, but he frowned confused seeing a white paper without any text. Did Impa just trick hi-

All of a sudden, a gold, bright light emitted from the golden, broken seal and filled the complete temple, causing Link to place his arms in front of his eyes. The light was so intense he wondered if the Princess could see the light from Kakariko Village.

After a few seconds, Link tried to look again, hoping the light would be less. His eyes widened slowly, looking at his surroundings.

The temple seemed to be restored.

The roof wasn't broken anymore, the windows were back in its glory and the temple was closed with wooden doors. It was as if Link travelled back in... Time.

The Hero of Hyrule walked towards the back of the temple, standing on the red carpet decorating the floor. The inside of the temple was completely white. Even the statues of the goddesses were looking beautiful in their former glory. He didn't remember the Temple like this, only as the ruins it looked like now, but this was beautiful.

"Link."

The Hero gasped and turned around after hearing a heavy voice behind him. King Rhoam of Hyrule was standing at the doors of the temple, smiling in the direction of the blonde Hylian.

"If you are here, and you've got the letter, means you have saved Hyrule and my daughter. Yet, it also means I have passed away. Otherwise, I could have told you the content of the letter alive," The King told as he got into motion. Link was completely frozen. How was this possible and what should he do? Kneel? Even though the King just said he had passed away?

The King continued: "Let me explain. First, I apologize I'm not directly looking at you, for I do not know where you are standing. What I am telling now is all in your absence. Also, this message is all possible thanks to the creator of the Temple of Time; a man named Rauru. The man called this a _recordari_, a spell making it possible for me to speak to you even when I am not around anymore in your time. This spell only works inside the Temple after you opened the magically seal, so the outside is still the Hyrule you know."

Link couldn't help but look outside the window, still seeing ruins and broken guardians. The Hero had no idea who this Rauru was or what the King's message could be for Link to be here and hear it out loud instead of reading it in the letter.

"The reason I brought you here, is because I would like to sincerely apologize to you." Link frowned deeply, not understanding what the King had to apologize for. "You see, you took an oath. An oath every council-member agreed to before you had to repeat it. An oath making your already existing burden heavier."

Link scratched the back of his head, not getting where the King was going with his story. The Royal Highness stopped in front of the biggest statue of Goddess Hylia, and he sighed.

"I know how you felt about the Princess later on because I have known you for a long time. The first time the Royal Family met you was when you were 4 years old. You met Zelda here, in the Temple of Time after you both had multiple nightmares. The nightmares of a man clothed in green with a fairy and a Hylian Princess captured by a greater evil, here inside this Temple. From that moment on, we knew your destinies."

Link cocked an eyebrow, looking around and truly not remembering this place. He had been here before? This was where he met the Princess for the first time?

"Your adoration for my daughter grew," the King said turning around again. "And my daughter's adoration for you grew also. Yet your oath forbade everything. So due to this, I will give you this letter."

Link's blue eyes slowly grew, suddenly the puzzle pieces fit in his mind. Wait, wait, wait, was he honestly going to-

"Link," as the King began, a bright light suddenly emitted on the white letter, appearing in writings what the King was about to say. "The Hero of Hyrule. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving Hyrule and my daughter. I hereby declare your oath uplifted, and please give my daughter what I couldn't give her; freedom, laughter and love. I couldn't be there for her, which I know you will. Even with your oath uplifted, I beg you, still protect her at all cost."

Link was looking at the letter with shaking hands, seeing every word appear on it.

"I grand you official written permission to court my daughter, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Prosper and be in health. Yours truly, the King, Rhoam Bosphoramus of Hyrule."

The letter was finished with the King's signature. The Hero looked up, seeing the King smile satisfyingly. "Thank you for listening to me. I am proud of you, my people and most of all, my daughter. May you live at pea-"

A sudden high-pitched sound evaded the complete Temple, causing Link to immediately cover his pointy ears. The King and Temple got distorted, as the magic didn't seem to work anymore. The pitched sound drove Link insane as if his head could burst any second. Was this part of the magical spell of was something else going on? Link couldn't think straight anymore, thinking he was stuck here.

_'Mine hero, thou should'st flee.'_

Whose voice was that? It sounded like the Princess' but it also wasn't. The voice sounded familiar to him.

_'I shall contact thou anon, yet for now, 'scape the temple. Use the doors.'_

Link looked up, seeing the doors nearby and he immediately did what the mysterious voice told him to. The Hero ran quickly and he pushed open the doors with his shoulder for his hands were occupied on his ears, landing right on the ground next to a broken guardian.

Sitting straight up immediately and searching his surroundings, he saw the temple he was used to; the old ruins. Slowly removing his hands from his ears, he noticed the sound was gone. Link looked at his hand, seeing he still held the envelope and letter. A smile tickled his lips, happy he didn't lose it.

Link stood up, looking at the Temple as he did. So this was the place he first met the Princess. He didn't remember anything about that time, not even the nightmares about the green-clothed man and Hylian Princess. It all happened when he was 4 years old, so he might not even have remembered anymore if he hadn't been in the Shrine of Resurrection.

Link still had so many questions he couldn't ask. Who was Rauru? How did the King plan this... _Recordari_? What was that high-pitched sound? Whose voice was that? The last one was the weirdest yet because Link swore he had heard that voice many times before.

With a sigh, Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate and he looked at the time, seeing only one minute had passed since he opened the envelope. That's weird... Did time just stand still? It felt as if he was gone for 45 minutes but it only was 30 minutes.

Link folded the letter and he placed it neatly back in the envelope. Time to go back to Kakariko Village then. It was about dinner time and Link, as the glutton he was, couldn't wait for the Kakariko pumpkins. Most of all, he couldn't wait to see the Princess once again.

A blue light surrounded Link and he teleported away, but not before a big smile appeared on his face.

~ ღ ~

_Stop following me!_

Kakariko Village had been very busy the whole day, but now especially since it's almost dinner time. Link teleported back on the platform of the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine, and a big satisfied sigh left his lungs.

"How dare you."

Oops, the Princess knew he was going to teleport of course... Link slowly turned around, seeing the Princess sitting on the not functional elevator plate, hugging her knees as she did. The Hero saw two green, mad eyes looking at him, and he could bet she was also pouting behind those knees.

"How dare you," she said again, of which he noticed it wasn't a question. Zelda slowly rose back on her feet, and Link looked amused at her braided hair and Kakariko outfit she was wearing. So even here she was having a costume party. "You left me alone! You didn't even say goodbye! What if something happened with you!?"

"Nothing happened. I'm OK," Link answered with a grin. A deep wrinkle arose between the Princess' eyebrows, seeing he wasn't taking her seriously. Even when she was looking mad at him, he still found her adorable. Now he didn't mind one bit to have these kinds of thoughts after knowing how she felt and after he got the King's permission. Now was the big question, when will Link ask the Princess?

"You don't get it! I already almost lost you! Don't you ever dare leave me again without saying anything or without any explanation!" Nothing mattered to Link when she was angry at him. He only wanted to pinch her pink cheek, seeing her stamp on the ground. She never was intimidating to him when it came to strength. "Stop smiling!"

"I apologize," Link said with a smile and a little nod with his head. "I like your clothes and hair."

Zelda suddenly got hit with some sort of lovesickness. A blush evaded her cheeks, she rolled her lips inside and she had gotten completely speechless. Also, let alone the fact her stomach flip-flopped, fairies tickled her belly and she felt as if a heat-wave hugged her. Compliments were quite rare with her Knight, so she never knew it would have such an impact on her.

"D-don't change the subject!" the Princess yelled mad, "Because of this, you have to sleep with me tonight!"

Link stared with wide eyes at the Royalty, who still kept looking mad. Finally, she realized what she might have demanded, even though she didn't mean that. Her face turned more scarlet and her mad frown melted as soon as Link's cheeks also turned a shade of red.

"I-I-I didn't mean that! I-I meant in the same room! I-I am not leaving you alone again!" A chuckle escaped over Link's lips, only worsen the awkwardness for the Princess. "A-And what is with you receiving a letter from my father!?" Zelda asked, finally a question removing that obnoxious, but also a lovely smile from her Knights face. Link was taken aback, not sure on how to answer that question. There were many ways to answer that question, though. Link turned his head a little, looking down towards Impa's house. The elder Sheikah stood downstairs with her granddaughter, also both looking at the Princess and Knight who were standing next to the Shrine.

"You're being all mysterious," Zelda muttered, seeing Link look at Impa and Paya. Or was he only looking at Paya? That thought annoyed the Princess a little.

"OK," Link answered, grabbing the Sheikah Slate. "There is one place I need to go, but I need you for that." Zelda's eyebrows knitted together, confused at what he meant. "I actually wanted to do this later but I honestly cannot wait."

"What do you mean?"

Link held out his hand, for the Princess to grab it. One eyebrow cocked up, trusting her Knight but not getting where they were about to go to or why Link needed her. A wide smile grew on Link face, having trouble containing his excitement. Ever since he had received the letter, his body was completely filled with adrenalin and energy. He could climb twenty mountains, even during the rain, and still not be tired with the amount of energy he currently had.

The Princess placed her hand onto his, both feeling a jolt, but neither brought it up. Link wrapped his fingers around her hand, again giving a contrast between warm and cold hands. Zelda rolled her lips inside, holding back the fairies and satisfying sigh. Who could have known such scarred hands could have such a gentle touch.

Would that little scar on his upper lip also have a gentle tou- NO. Zelda blushed deeply, ashamed she let such a vulgar thought even enter her mind. Link smiled a little, seeing the Princess turning redder with every second.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

Zelda gasped, looking at the man standing in front of her with a cocky smile. "N-Nothing! I do hope you are not purposely stalling!"

"Perhaps," Link answered with a grin, causing Zelda's blush to worsen. He was purposely stalling? He was enjoying seeing her blush? If she didn't know any better she would have thought he might have been flirting with her. Yet, she didn't know any better, because that was exactly what he was doing. Blue light emitted around them, but the hand-holding Royalty couldn't help but look with widened eyes at the Hero in front of her.

As soon as Zelda and Link disappeared, Impa turned and looked up at her granddaughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," Paya answered with a wide smile. "As long as Master Link is happy, I am feeling fine..."

~ ღ ~

The weather was still very nice and warm for 4.30 pm, and the smell of the salty sea was quite intoxicating. The Princess and her Knight landed on the platform of the Yah Rin Shrine. Link let go of the Princess' hand and he placed the Sheikah Slate back on his belt. Zelda walked towards the ledge, looking with a big smile seeing the beach.

"What village is this? This didn't exist 100 years ago! I want to swim!" the Princess looked down, wondering something. "How do we get down? Do we have to climb?"

"Uhm, well..." Link stood behind her, so she turned around to look at him as he was scratching the back of his head. "We could. But you could also hold me around my middle and we fly down."

What!? Zelda looked back at the beach again, hiding her deep blush. And here she thought holding hands was already highest on her 'things that make her feel weird' list. Now she suddenly had to 'hug' Link?

"So?" Link asked, holding back a chuckle after seeing the Royalty's ears reddened. Finally, he was enjoying teasing the Princess now he could be honest with his own feelings. He also had to stop not to continuously jump because his excitement almost got the better of him.

"Alright, alright!" Zelda suddenly answered with a pout, holding her head down in an attempt of keeping her blush a secret. "As long as you remember I am still mad about you leaving me."

"Sure, Princess," Link smiled whilst Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist. Zelda rolled her lips inside and Link bit the inside of his cheek, both holding back on any weird, sudden moves or sounds. Though, they both couldn't hold back on their noses. The Princess smelled so nice, like Silent Princesses and fruit. Link smelled like freshly cut grass and herbs. Zelda could smell Link all day. "OK, let's jump on three, Princess. It's not scary."

Link already teleported the sail in his hands, counted to three and they both landed safely on the grassy ground - but not without Zelda shrieking a little.

"Alright, I know an easy way to get up there," Link said, pointing up Tuft Mountain, whilst his sail teleported away again. The Princess looked up with a cocked eyebrow, not getting why they had to get up there. What was up there?

"I fully trust you," Zelda muttered, still with some doubt in her voice because it seemed pretty steep. Link walked in front and the Princess followed him, but she stopped. Since when did she start following him? Link gave the Sheikah Slate to the Princess, making her even more surprised.

"Take these three, Princess," Link stated, pointing at three clothes items of his. Said Princess nodded and tapped those items, which soon teleported onto her. She was now dressed in his climbing gear. Her hair suddenly was braided, the shirt was a tad too big and the pants were about right. Only the shoes were too big for her dainty feet. Opening and closing her hands, she saw the gloves fitted her hands like... Well, a glove.

Link was watching her as she inspected the gloves, and she looked utterly adorable. A gasp left Zelda's throat when Link reached for the red climbing rope bound around her torso and one metal carabiner. He made a knot in the red rope, and instead of watching his hands, Zelda was watching his concentrated expression. Goddess, he looked sexy- NO. NOT AGAIN. Truth be told, Zelda couldn't help herself when Link was licking his lips whilst concentrating on the knot, making her automatically lick hers.

Link clicked the carabiner on his belt and one on her belt. "You go first, I go behind you. I want to make sure you don't fall, Princess."

Zelda nodded with a frown and she looked up, not sure where to begin. "Alright. I will try."

After Link gave a quick lesson on how to do it best, Zelda already quickly got the gist of it. Some time and metres of climbing had passed, and how higher she got, how more fun the Princess was beginning to have. Sure, Link could have been faster on top if he was alone, but the Princess having fun was way more important for him than to be fast.

As soon as they got on the top, Link grabbed her hand and heaved her up with a smile. The Princess was trying to fill her lungs with oxygen, noticing how bad her condition had gotten after being prisoned for 100 years. Still unconsciously holding her hand to lead her towards the spot, Zelda kept looking around and enjoying the sight.

"Where are we going?"

"One more second, Princess."

Zelda smiled looking at the animals here on top of the mountain, not even noticing Link was still holding her hand. Walking around a huge boulder, the Royalty suddenly saw where they were. A gasp of shock filled her lungs, and she let go of his hand, running towards the pond. Link immediately unclasped the carabiner off his belt before the Princess dragged him with her.

"Lover's Pond!" she exclaimed, looking around in childish surprise. Her cheeks were still reddened due to the climbing exercise and her braid was a mess, so she was nowhere near a Royal maiden, but that didn't matter to Link. Zelda examined the flowers and the very clean water of the pond, not even noticing Link's position.

"How did you know I wanted to visit Lover's Pond?" Zelda asked with a huge smile, placing her hands in the cool water. That felt great for her slightly damaged hands. "I don't remember me telli-"

The Princess immediately stopped mid-sentence, suddenly remembering she did tell him. Staring at the water, her memories slowly returned from before going to sleep in Gerudo Town. The missing 10 minutes. Saying she wanted to Lover's Pond with him; explicitly with him. Not sure what to say, Zelda tried to continue the subject in a very careful manner.

"I... I do remember... But..." Link stayed awfully quiet, something she knew he did when he also didn't know what to say, or when he chooses to not say anything just because it would be easier. It was a technique Zelda really needed to get a hang of. "What else... Did I say?"

A blush grew on her cheeks. T-That must have been a dream, right? Her looking at him whilst holding his cheek, saying she wanted him to court her, that must have been a dream... Right?

The Princess straightened her legs, standing upright again. She slowly turned around, her eyes widening when she saw the sight in front of her Knight. The Hylian Princess was looking at the Hylian Champion, bowing in front of her.

"L-Link?" Zelda's mouth completely dried out, wanting to take a big gulp out of that pond, but having to hold herself back. "W-Why are you bowing to me all of a sudden?"

Zelda wasn't something you'd call dense. Link was bowing in front of her in front of this Goddess-forsaken Lover's Pond. Even Risa the Gerudo, who kept having zero's for every test she had gotten in Ashai's dating class, knew what this was about.

Link didn't say anything, but instead, he showed the Princess the envelope without saying a word or a mere glance. Zelda's emerald eyes widened, seeing the broken Royal seal on the envelope. T-This was her father's letter?

Zelda gently took it and she opened it with shaking hands. Gulping nothing, she pulled the letter out and unfolded it, immediately seeing the former King's signature. A lump in her throat grew and Link knew this might be very emotional for the Princess, taking granted the Princess and King never truly made amends before his death. But she really had to read this letter, so he had to hold himself back to not comfort her.

With a deep, shaky sigh, Zelda began reading the letter. With every syllable she read, the more she began to tremble. Link heard she folded the letter again and he didn't dare look at her. What if her proposal was only alcohol talking? If this wasn't going the way he hoped, he was voluntarily going into the Shrine of Resurrection in the hope of forgetting this embarrassment.

"L-Link." he heard her whisper. "Uhm, you... You hadn't answered my courting proposal yet."

A chuckle left his throat. "Don't you reckon this is enough of an answer, Princess?"

Said Princess dropped on her knees, making Link immediately look at her with worry. A smile accompanied with a few tears greeted the Hylian Champion.

"I'm so happy," Zelda laughed, rubbing the tears from her face. "Even after you have seen my spoiled and irate sides…" Truly, she was happy, but seeing her father knew them better than she thought was still making her emotional.

"I will follow you everywhere, forever," Link smiled, referring to her spoiled and irate side. "Why did you go on your knees? A Royalty isn't supposed to be on her knees."

"My fiancé isn't supposed to be on his knees either," Zelda giggled, which was one of the most beautiful giggles Link had heard until this day. Link was slightly taken aback hearing his new title. My fiancé... The Hero was officially Princess Zelda's fiancé.

His lips formed into a wide smile, helping her brush the tears from her cheeks. "I think that's a title I could really get used to..."

"Talking about titles, we are now courting. How about you stop using my title?"

Link looked with widened eyes at the Princess in front of him, who was looking at him with mischievous eyes. "M-Maybe when we're alone?"

"We are alone."

"No, we aren't," Link deduced, and as soon as Link pulled the Princess up, an out-of-breath Hylian suddenly turned up. The Hylian looked at the Hero and Princess and his chin almost fell on the ground. "Hi, Mimos. Finally found the right pond?"

Zelda cocked an eyebrow, suddenly having a lot of questions. How did Link notice someone? Who is Mimos? What wrong pond was he at?

Mimos pointed at Zelda with complete confusion. "Was that beauty waiting here!? So if I knew of this pond sooner I could have-"

"Oi, I told you about this place before," Link stated. "Also, this beauty is the Princess of Hyrule so some respect would be at its place."

A scarlet blush grew on the Princess' cheeks and Link soon followed suit when he realised what exactly he had been repeating. In the meanwhile, Mimos bowed multiple times in forgiveness, saying he didn't notice her due to her lack of Royal clothing. Surely enough, she was still wearing Link's climbing outfit.

"I-I forgive you, even though you have nothing to be forgiven for," Zelda laughed, telling Mimos to stand up again. "My... Knight had been showing me around Hyrule and this was one of the places I wanted to see. Don't worry about the formalities. It was refreshing to be talked to in the informal sense for once."

"Still, there's this thing called respect..." Link whispered to himself with his arms folded. Suddenly realising something, Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his belt, looked at the time and gasped. It was already quite late and Link saw his... Fiancé (he needed to get used to that new title) talking with Mimos. "P-Princess."

Zelda turned around, seeing Link point at the Sheikah Slate, and more specifically, the time. "The stuffed pumpkins!"

Zelda giggled, seeing her Hero stressed over some stuffed pumpkins. "Alright, you glutton. Let's go." the Princess turned around to Mimos with a wide smile. "It was nice meeting you, Mimos. I know you will find a girl."

Link held his hand up after selecting the Shrine near Kakariko Village and Zelda accepted it with a slight blush. Holding hands with a fiancé felt much different than holding one with a Knight.

Mimos almost fell on his behind in shock after seeing both the Hero and Princess disappear surrounded by blue light. Besides that, the expressions on Zelda's face made Mimos only more confused whether she had feelings for the Knight. Was Hyrule also going to have a King very soon?

~ ღ ~

The first thing Link noticed after landing back on the teleport plate, was a huge blush on Zelda's cheeks. He couldn't help but smile, placing the Sheikah Slate back on his belt.

"You called me 'beauty'," Zelda whispered, placing her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide the blush Link had already seen. Link's smile instantly disappeared. He would have thought Zelda was blushing because of holding hands, but apparently, the compliment was still on her mind.

"Well, yes, because Mimos called you that and I repeated it without realising, Princess," Link answered with a blush of his own growing, not daring to look at her. The Princess pouted, walked closer to Link and snatched the Sheikah Slate from his belt, earning a gasp from the Hero.

Link saw the deep pout on the Princess' face and his eyebrows knitted into a sad frown. It would be nice if Link would have the courage to actually be honest with the Princess. Not just any Princess, but his fiancé he started courting with since half an hour ago.

Zelda turned back into her Kakariko outfit and her hair back into braids. The mad Princess literally pressed the Sheikah Slate onto Link's chest and she stomped away downhill. A sigh left Link as he slowly followed her and placed the poor Sheikah Slate back onto his belt.

"Princess, wait please?" Link asked but said Princess walked further. The Hylian didn't want her - what was supposed to be - nice day end into a horrible one. "Princess..."

Her hair swung on her back as she walked further, still ignoring him.

"Zelda."

With a gasp, she suddenly came to a halt hearing her given name. Zelda turned around with a scarlet colour staining her cheeks and she looked eye in eye with her appointed Knight; emerald meeting sapphire.

"I-I am sorry," Link suddenly stated, "but all those years I had to follow my oath, not showing I have feelings for you due to the conflict of interest. It's hard for me to suddenly change by giving compliments or showing affection." He bowed his head a little. "I'm sor-"

"Holy Hylia." Link looked up in confusion, seeing the Princess holding her hand in front of her mouth with a shocked expression. "How shamefully selfish of me, please, forgive me! I hadn't given that one thought!" Link steadied himself again whilst the Princess walked closer towards Link. "How dare I act so spoiled... I'm so sorry, Link."

A smile grew on Link's face. This wasn't even what Link was trying to aim for, but he just genuinely wanted to apologize.

"I should have been more considerate," Zelda said with a bow of her head. "I'm sorry." she looked up again, with the most beautiful smile Link had seen. Mimos was right, which was something Link didn't question at all. Zelda was gorgeous. "Also..."

Link stared at her with a cocked eyebrow, seeing the Princess blush and look away. Her fingers of her left hand were occupied with twisting the fingers on her right hand. "I liked you calling me by my name..."

Her hands were distracting him and not in a bad way, but more in the way of Link wanting to hold her hands. He ended up doing so, his index finger entwining her little pinky finger. A blush grew on their cheeks, both still not very used to intimate skin-on-skin after those 100 years. Sure, they held hands, but that was for the reason to teleport. Now, it was for the reason just to hold each other.

"Alright, love birds." Zelda and Link immediately jumped away from each other, turning a new shade of red. Impa stood downhill, looking at the fresh, young couple. "Time for dinner. We have been waiting."

"Y-Yes, please pardon us," Zelda said, bowing her head ashamed multiple times. Link scratched the back of his head, not sure how he should react. The Hero was already bummed he couldn't hear that sneaky, little Sheikah come near them.

"Don't worry, I get it. Love is addicting if you give in to your feelings," Impa said with a smile. "Besides, now a huge burden of mine has disappeared too."

"What?" Link asked out loud, Zelda's confused expression showed the same. Of course, they didn't think Impa didn't have any burdens, but they didn't get why their official courting had anything to do with it.

"It's easy," the elder answered, who decided to walk again. Link and Zelda shared one gaze before walking after Impa. "Paya is my granddaughter. To require a granddaughter, means I have had a husband and children myself. I felt awful knowing I could happily go on with my life whilst two of my friends were 'cursed' to be stuck for 100 years."

The Heroes were completely taken aback, both still keeping silent. "Knowing you both have found each other again, feels very relieving to me."

"I understand," the Royalty answered with a smile and a nod. "You don't need to worry anymore. Link and I will be doing OK." Link nodded too with a coy grin.

"That's great. I know a great store for you youngsters where you can get pregnancy protecti-"

"FOOD!" Link yelled, immediately running away towards the crowd. Impa laughed and Zelda blushed deeply. If only already holding fingers made Zelda feel this much in love, how would that feel? No, no, Zelda shouldn't have those thoughts!

"I used to be your hand-maiden and protector, Princess," Impa said, seeing Zelda's troubled expression. "If there's something wrong, you can always ask me."

Zelda nodded with a frown. "Well, we got hand-written permission from my father to court. But Link isn't a Royalty, nor is his blood. If I were to collect council-members and they find out about Link and I, don't you reckon the people would mind?"

"Princess, with all due respect... Link is the Hero of Hyrule. He defeated Calamity Ganon and he brought peace back again. If anything, Link's current 'Hero' title is much greater than your 'Princess' title."

The Princess looked up, seeing Link with Koko cooking the stuffed pumpkins. He seemed to be having a lot of fun. Paya joined too, handing a few freshly carved pumpkins. Impa was right. The people would have no reason to disagree with their courtship. A smile decorated the Princess' face, seeing her Hero happy. This was definitely a life she could get used to.

Impa and the Princess soon enjoyed supper together with the others. Link and Koko taught the Princess how the make the filled pumpkins and the festivities continued until the later hours.

After the festivities, the women of the village decided to take a bath all the way back in the village, at the little waterfall. Whilst they were taking a bath, Link was still secretively taking guard of the Princess, making sure not some Keese would come after her.

"Master Link, relax. Sheikahs have generations of fighting skills. The Princess is safe," Steen explained with a smile, poking the fire to keep it going. Link cocked an eyebrow, not sure how Steen knew he was being cautious. His sapphire blue eyes travelled to the fire, caught by its entrancing colours. Link's eyelids got gradually heavier, and he couldn't fight it anymore. With his head on his knees, he slowly fell into a slumber. It was quite a long day and Steen's words were relieving to the appointed Knight.

"Link. Link, wake up!"

With a gasp, Link's eyes shot open, seeing the Princess standing in front of him with a worried frown. That waking call gave him some sort of trauma, for it sounded exactly like his wake-up call after his 100-year slumber. Link faked a smile, seeing her. "Hi? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Zelda repeated. Link's sky-blue eyes looked into her grass green ones, knowing exactly what was wrong. "It sounded as if you had a nightmare. Are you OK?"

Link looked around, seeing Paya and Impa look with the same worried expression also. "I'm fine. Really," Link said with a chuckle. Zelda's expression showed complete disbelief, but she was going to act too.

"Alright... I will see you soon then," she answered, straightening herself and walking towards the Shuteye Inn. Link's eyes followed the Princess' back, and he suddenly got out of his trance when Impa patted the Hero's blonde head, receiving a confused frown from him. Paya's expression was quite the same, seeing her Grandmother's bold action.

"It will be OK, Link." Link's confused frowned deepened. "Peace has been returned to Hyrule. Peace will return for you soon too."

Those were some promising words... A little smile tickled Link's lips. A night without nightmares sounded like a luxury he'd really love to have. After giving a small nod, he realized he should meet Zelda in the Inn. Link hadn't forgotten he promised her to sleep in the same room as her tonight. Also, he really needed a way to rephrase that sentence…

Link entered the Inn and the Princess was already sitting in her bed with her nightgown on. Her nightgown was white with golden embroidery. Her green eyes looked up at him, seeing his blue ones with an unsure expression. A smile formed upon her beautiful lips. "What's wrong?"

"You are on the wrong bed," Link answered, earning a deeply confused frown from the Princess. "I will sleep in the bed closest to the door. I also want you to sleep in the soft bed."

At first, Zelda wanted to discuss against it, but she knew she couldn't win. Link wanted to protect her, and that was the end of it. The Princess moved to the other bed, and she went under the covers, watching Link as he was barricading the door shut.

This was also a discussion point Zelda learned to let go very quickly. Her Knight always made sure every door was very secured closed, sometimes with a boobytrap, but that also depended on where they were located. Zelda watched him whilst hugging her bend knees, smiling to herself as her fiancé was concentrating. Goddess, she loved him so much.

A blush crept over her cheeks, for this was the first time she admitted it to herself. But she was going to share the same room tonight with him, so it might send some mixed signals if she would tell him now.

Link smiled to himself when the door was closed shut made with a construction of ropes. He walked towards his bed and placed his weapons on the ground and the Sheikah Slate on the bed cabinet. Zelda couldn't help but watch, and Link couldn't help but feel two pair of green eyes on him. Of course, he already noticed - it was hard not to notice.

Link went into his bed and he grabbed the Sheikah Slate to look on the map. Zelda still stared at him and Link gradually became more nervous. He already was nervous, having to sleep in the same room as the Princess, but it became more because she was staring. Her smell also didn't help. She smelled so amazingly sweet and she looked so freaking beautiful. Link had to be careful to not stare back at her before things became... Awkward.

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

Link looked at the map, thinking about a plan. "Rito Village I think..." Link answered, tilting his head confused. "What the...?"

"What's the matter?" Zelda asked, lifting her head hearing his confusion. Link saw something on the map, just below the Woods of Hyrule.

Rauru Hillside.

Again _Rauru_. Link hadn't forgotten about what had happened in the Temple of Time. The name Rauru, the high-pitched sound, _that_ voice.

"Link, what's the matter?" the Princess asked again, not enjoying Link having secrets hidden from her. Link looked up, seeing her big green eyes. His heart tightened, seeing her worried frown. He still had a hard time believing they were actually courting.

"Nothing. I misread something," he lied with a smile. "Tomorrow will be a long day again."

Zelda nodded, placing her head on her pillow. This bed was indeed significantly softer than the other one, exactly the way she liked it. Link placed the Sheikah Slate on the bed cabinet and he followed suit, placing his head on the pillow too. Link was wondering something, now they were courting... Were they supposed to give a goodnight-kiss?

The Hylian Champion looked at Zelda, seeing her blush deeply. Apparently, she had the exact same thought, making Link chuckle softly. Zelda looked at him, covering her sheets over half her face, only showing her green eyes.

"Good night, Link."

Link grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat. Her heart almost caved after Link's good night wishes to her. "Good night, Zelda."

Trying to hide her blush, she turned around but Link had already seen it. The adoration he had for the Princess grew every time she felt troubled by him calling her by her name. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh. Let's see if this could be a night _without_ a nightmare...

Time passed slowly and Link already had gotten into a slumber. Zelda opened her emerald eyes slowly, turned around in her bed and she looked closely at Link. Her eyebrows formed into a worried frown, seeing the same symptoms she saw outside. Link was trembling, gasping and mumbling again. The worst part was him having nightmares about people he didn't remember anymore, not being able to see their faces.

He once wondered out loud who that little girl in his 'dreams' was, but Zelda never had the heart to tell him it was his little sister.

Link's hand twitched, which was the last straw for the Princess. She left her bed and slowly and quietly went towards him with her pillow in her hands. The bed had enough space for Zelda to lie down next to him, which she did.

Zelda covered herself with the sheets and she put her pillow underneath her head. The worried Princess held his hand and whispered sweet nothings, telling everything will be fine and it's just a nightmare. Confusion entered her body when she saw the Triforce shine on her hand. Why did it suddenly shine?

Link's forced expression turned softer, and his trembling and gasping stopped. Zelda almost thought Link got awake again, but a little adorable snore left his throat. A triumphant smile adored Zelda's lips, seeing her comfort lessened his anguish. Her finger entwined his and she closed her eyes with a smile, as slumber softly entered her body.

_What happened?_

Everything turned white. As blinding light as before the Temple transformed into its former glory. The blinding light lessened, and Link looked around, not sure where he was. He swore he was just having a nightmare. Was he still even still sleeping? Link could even move his body the way he wanted. Pinching his upper arm, he noticed it didn't hurt. So he was still dreaming, but fully conscious of what he was doing.

Where was he? What was going on? His surroundings looked like a Temple too, but not the Temple of Time. If Link had to choose, he would say the Forgotten Temple minus the biggest Goddess statue he had ever seen.

_"Welcome, mine Hero."_

Link turned around with a gasp, looking at a woman who floated a few meters above ground before landing gracefully. Mine Hero? Who was she? She looked like the Princess, but also not. Even the voices were similar.

This woman had blond hair, with bangs and blue azure eyes; as azure as the sea. Her longer bangs framing her beautiful and frail face were decorated with a blue ribbon.

_"Mine apologies for the intrusion in thy slumber."_

"W-Who? What?" Link was completely taken aback. His confusion worsened when the woman giggled and he automatically took a step back whenever she stepped forward.

_"Never worry, mine hero. I mean no harm at all,"_ the woman said. _"If anything, I helped thou in thy journey by granting thou stamina and extra health."_

Link's eyes instantly widened. That's where he knew the voice from! From the Goddess statues! A gasp filled his lungs, and he immediately wanted to bow down.

_"Do not bow. Contrarily, I hast to bow down for thou, for saving mine Hyrule, mine Hylians and mine Princess." _

Sweat dripped down and Link nodded, not sure what to say or do now he knew the Goddess Hylia was standing in front of him. Link knew something was about to happen though. He never had the audacity to meet the Goddess and Link had to flee the Temple of Time as soon as possible.

"I-Is something the matter?" Link wondered carefully, making the Goddess lift her head in surprise.

A giggle left her throat. _"Most astute! Yes, something is the matter. That is why I hast appeared to thou in thy slumber," _the Goddess explained, skipping around like the Princess who was going after a butterfly. _"It is adoring how much thy head is filled with the thought of the Princess."_

"T-Thank you?" Link said unsure with a blush covering his cheeks, scratching the back of his head. Hylia smiled softly, seeing the head-scratching. Apparently a threat almost every Link of every Era handled when embarrassed. Link cocked an eyebrow, suddenly realising he thought about the Princess; he didn't say anything about her. But knowing the Goddess was standing in front of him who had shown many different kinds of powers, this didn't surprise Link one bit.

"_When thou were in the Temple, a huge amount of magic was needed to compose the Recordari. A Recordari is also time-travel back to the past. This was thanks to Rauru, the creator of the Temple of Time. Yet, the magic was too firm-set and caused a distortion further back into the past._"

"Alright," Link answered with a nod, still understanding what she was talking about. The Goddess smiled and walked towards Link.

"_Due to that, two evil beings entered this Era. Receive me when I say to thou, I honestly crave thou to be peaceful and fortunate with the Princess."_

Link frowned deeply, feeling a conjunction coming. The Goddess stared into her Hero's eyes; sapphire meeting azure.

"_Yet first… Thou hast to die."_

* * *

**Authors note: Nice cliffhanger, innit? ****That was a long chapter! Wow! Let's pretend they have bathrooms and toilets in BOTW and both Zelda and Link brushed their teeth before sleeping.  
Also, I can promise whenever I write a cliffhanger, the cliffhanger is actually going to happen. I don't write cliffhangers for the sake of writing cliffhangers but actually really for plot purpose.**

**Can you guess which evil beings entered the BOTW era? Let me know! Another promise, Paya will have a lot more text next chapter. **

**Thank for reading once again and I hoped you liked this chapter and I didn't make anything too complicated. If I did, PM me or anything. Thanks again!**


End file.
